Burning Abyss
by AoiHyou
Summary: [Discontinued]An ancient tale of the Elements, a Forbidden Child made for the purpose of revenge... Can hatred be altered? Can a cursed destiny be changed? The end of this legendary controversy hangs in the hands of two lovers... Yaoi. KuramaxHiei.
1. Secluded Fire

**"Burning Abyss"**

Chapter One: Secluded Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All standard disclaimers apply.

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated.

Written by- Aoihyou

Posted- 1/6/03

~*~

_This Pain remains of Doom...  
The roaming is aimless,  
Being uncertain is accompanied,  
By loss of vital power..._

So we make Them.  
So we make the Monsters  
Who are results of our Morbid Imaginations...

The Fear...  
Increases and gets stronger.  
The Fear...  
Its fragile existence  
I 


	2. Two Glasses

** "Burning Abyss" **

Chapter Two: Two Glasses

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or most of the quotes/lyrics/verses in this fic. Only the plot, story, and any original characters are of my creation. 

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated. 

Written By- Aoihyou

Posted- 1/7/03

Authors Note:  
_Blehhh! Gomen! I forgot! The damned disclaimer! The verses (In italics) in the last chapter were NOT written by me. I found them. I'll be using a lot of song lyrics and poem verses. (Some of which ARE mine) Gomen if I forget to post that... And in advance, IF IT'S NOT MINE, I DON'T CLAIM IT! By the way... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! *Hugs reviewers*_

**Story Note: **  
_Okay. The 'light' thing. Hmm... One is death. One is life. One is memories. (It's easy to figure out) He's unconscious right now. (Duh) _

~*~

_I feel sick...  
My mind is...  
It is in despair... _

(*)- Unknown

~*~

It was so close... so damned close... 

It was such a familiar feeling... 

He ran towards the opening, growling in frustration as the void became farther and farther away. The darkness seemed to follow him, pushing that... that _light_ away. He wanted so much to be _in_ that light... 

He was running, yet he felt nothing. It was as if he was air, and that was why he wanted the light. He wanted to _feel _the light. His body was too ... too empty, too... gone. 

Somehow, he knew he had to get to that light. Knew he had to if he wanted to go... where? 

He tried to go towards it again... and then he saw another light. It was quieter, yet growing. 

He stood between them. 

The golden light was reaching to him, growing farther, yet willing him to come to it. It called to him to come, to hurry, to let go... it offered relief. 

And yet the white light wouldn't relent. It whispered, it's calls almost in vain as the roaring gold called, louder and louder. He covered his ears, red eyes swimming in confusion. 

And somehow, between the shouts, the white light's voice grew. The golden light began to die down as the sharp call strengthened, hissing by now. He watched, as the gold became nothing, just another spot of black. He turned back, then squinted as a bright white light spread. It called for him. To come back. 

_//They still need you...// _

His legs were quivering. He wasn't sure... he didn't want to... something inside him told him not to go back. 

**=It's what you escaped...=**

He wished the golden light were there. It had offered relief. And yet the white light screamed for him now, reaching out, wreathing. 

I don't want to... I finally got away from that... 

_//They need you..// _

That**_ life._**

//She needs you...// 

I don't want to go back to that hell... 

//She needs you... They need you...// 

He winced as the white light touched him, bringing a burning pain to him. A pain that had been there yet he hadn't felt. One that the light was bringing back. One that came with that... life... The thing he was trying so desperately to get away from... 

_//She's crying...// _

But... 

//Your sister is crying...// 

But** he's **not there... 

The white light enveloped him. He cried out in pain as the heat flashed through him again. He screamed, trying to get away, almost wishing he were in the dark again. He yelled, struggling away from the light. 

Then he saw it. 

A silver light. 

It was dim. A dull glow. But a warm glow, not intoxicatingly bright as the white light that held him. He kicked, forcing the white light to release him, and sprinted with the last of his energy, the pain back to him, to that silver light. 

The white light screeched in fury, grasping at him. He jumped, lunging for the silver light. 

_Kurama... _

"Hiei..." 

The platinum light burst, enveloping him like a sheet. Then he saw him. 

_ "Kitsune...?" _

~*~

"She... she found out?" Keiko's eyes grew wide. 

"Yea... I think she did." Yusuke didn't look his wife in the eye. He took her coat and hung it in the closet, then reached for his daughter. 

"Otousan!" Miyako squealed in delight, allowing him to pick her up. 

"Aa... Do you remember Shizuru-san, Miyako?" His eyes were tired, dimmer than usual but the five year old didn't notice. 

"Yuh-huh! She gave me the fizzy candy!" 

"Well, she's going to be here soon and she's going to take you to her house, okay? Daddy and mommy have some business to attend to." 

"Will I get candy if I'm a good girl?" She smiled brightly. He nodded weakly. 

"Yea, lot's of candy, Miyako." There was a knocking on the door right behind Keiko and he quickly opened it. 

"Oh... Shizuru, just in time. Gomen. We just need to..." 

"I understand Yusuke-kun." She smiled and took the fire year old from the younger boy's arms, "Do you remember me, Miyako-chan? We're going shopping today!" The child squealed again. 

"Can I go, Daddy?" She asked, despite the fact that Yusuke had already told her she was going. 

"Of course, Miyako..." 

"That settles it. Inform me later, ne Yusuke?" The brown haired woman winked, the girl in her arms as she once again started to walk away. 

"I'll make it up to you!" Keiko shouted after her, finally snapping out of her daze. Shizuru just waved her hand in dismissal, still climbing down the stairs away from the shrine. 

"Keiko. We have go to now." Yusuke held his hand out. 

"Are they all here...?" 

"Yea." She nodded and took his hand. 

~*~

_ "Kitsune?" He blinked, not sure if he should rejoice or slap himself. There was the fox. _

"Hiei..." The silver fox walked towards him, smiling gently. 

"What are you doing here..?" 

"I saw you in pain, koi.[1] I couldn't stand it..." The fox reached out, caressing his cheek gently as his smile was. 

"Aren't you...?" 

"Yes. I can't keep you here for long... I just didn't' want to see you... hating life... I wanted you to know..." 

"I don't want to go back, Kitsune.[2] You're not there... and..." The youko silenced him, placing a finger on his chapped lips. 

"There is nothing wrong with living, Hiei. Do not feel guilty for me..." 

"I..." 

"Don't you remember? Remember what we talked about? All those times?" The youko started playing with is hair, fingering it longingly. 

"I..." 

"I can't keep you here much longer, koi..." 

"But you..." 

"It was my choice, koibito... She needs you, Hiei." His hand stopped and his complexion started to shatter. The white light was breaking in. 

"Kurama!" The silver started to shrink, growing fainter, farther. The white light was after him again. 

"Hurry, Hiei..." The fox watched sadly. Then, from behind him, black wings appeared. They wrapped his silver form, Hiei watched, ignoring the pain. 

"Kurama!!" He watched the fox struggle as the black wings tightened. Then a face appeared. 

"You've been a bad Kitsune, Kurama..." 

"Kurama!!" He strained against the light, trying to see who was attacking the youko. 

"You know we're not supposed to talk to the living..." The fire demon could hear it. That sickeningly smooth voice. He growled. 

Karasu. 

_And then, as the light took him away, he heard a whisper through those black feathers... _

"I love you, Hiei..." It died away as he was pulled by the light. Hiei blinked, watching the black and silver form drift away. He clenched his fist. 

"ORE MO OMAE O AISITERU!!"[3] He could hear a snarl from the black form. 

~*~

The room was silent. Dead silent. It was strange, coming from a usually rowdy bunch. 

Botan was clinging to Koenma, looking fearfully around the room. Keiko and Yusuke were silent, looking downward. Yukina was facing a wall, her hand on a curtain as she held onto it as if it was anchoring her. Kuwabara was standing by her helplessly. Genkai was watching, sitting on the couch. 

All of them were trying not to stare at the unconscious form in the room. Trying not to stare at the one that seemed almost dead. 

Then, suddenly, the silence was shattered. 

"ORE MO OMAE O AISITERU!" 

They all jumped up. Then, the fire demon on the bed suddenly shot up, panting. His eyes were wild, sweating suddenly. They watched him in amazement, confusion. 

There was no time to ask any questions. 

"ONIICHAN!!!" 

~*~

_You're mine now. _

~*~

It was gone. 

Gone. 

Gone. 

Gone. 

He was gone. 

_ "ORE MO OMAE O AISITERU!" _He heard his own voice shout out. 

Where was this? 

The white light was letting him go. 

Everything seemed to be fading in, he panted, suddenly out of air. Perspiration coursed down his body, his eyes darted in every which way. 

And he felt people around him. They tensed. 

Then there were arms. Arms that enveloped him. 

_ "ONIICHAN!!!" _It was all so... far. Felt so far away. And yet it all registered. 

_//She needs you//  
"She still needs you" _  
"Yukina...?" 

~*~

_There sat two glasses filled to the brim,  
On a table, rim to rim;  
One was ruddy and red as blood,  
And one as clear as the crystal flood... _

~*~

Here he was. 

The one she'd been searching for all her life. In her arms. Finally. In her arms. 

Finally. 

"Oniichan..." Her tears condensed into gems on his yukata. 

He was so different. So coarse and secluded. Was it really him? Did she finally have him in her arms? 

Really? 

"Yukina...?" That voice. Yes. It was him. She clung tighter, crying, ignoring the people around them. 

All her life. He was the missing piece? And he had been in front of her all along... Why hadn't he told her? Why? 

"Oni.. oniichan..." She choked, trying to hold him closer, as if it would make up for all those years she's missed. 

"Yukina?" The voice seemed to be confused, surprised. His hands uncertainly embraced her. Her tears streamed. 

Was she finally fulfilling her promise...? 

_He was such an unfortunate child... Yukina, promise me... heal his broken soul... Find him... _The last words of her mother's best friend. Words she's lived by. 

And yet, anger coursed through her, she stood back and lifted her hand. She pushed him back and slapped him across the face. Hard. 

"Why didn't you tell me...?" She cried, more gems clinked on the ground. He stared at her blankly, hand going to the slightly red mark on his cheek. 

~*~

They watched, keeping their distance as the maiden embraced her brother. It felt so intrusive to be there, watching her cry and him hold her uncertainly. And yet it looked right. 

"Finally..." Yusuke mumbled. Kuwabara blinked, looking back and forth. Then hissed. 

"What does she mean 'oniichan'?" Before they could reply, a sound rung through he room. 

_SLAP. _

~*~

"Oniichan..." She knew? How...? Her hands tightened around him and he raised his own arms, placing them on her awkwardly, trying to calm her down. 

"Yukina?" He could still feel that stale feeling, the feeling that he should be worrying more about the fox. And yet, she was here. Embracing him. 

She knew. 

He was about to open his mouth when he spotted a hand flying towards him. 

_SLAP. _

His hand instinctively went up to the mark, rubbing it. He stared up at her, seeing pain in her eyes. He winced at the betrayal he found there. 

"Why didn't you tell me...?" He blinked once more, the words registering slowly in his mind. 

"Yukina, I..." 

"Were you ashamed of me...?" He looked up violently. 

"NO!!" Did she think that? That he was ashamed of her? That he hadn't told her because _he_ was disappointed in _her_? He reached up, his legs not cooperating, and grabbed her, hugging her tightly. 

"I was afraid." He whispered so the rest couldn't hear. She tensed in his arms, "I was afraid you would..." She was crying again. 

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me as..." She looked up at him, smiling suddenly. 

"Baka..." She lunged into his arms again. 

"ONIICHAN!" She was laughing. 

~*~

"Were you ashamed of me...?" She choked out. Please... Please don't push me away... The ice maiden watched as his eyes jerked up to her. 

"NO!!" She was suddenly pulled down and into his embrace. Words were whispered quietly in her ear, "I was afraid... I was afraid you would..." She choked again, "I was afraid you wouldn't want me as..." He thought she would reject him? How could he possibly think...? She smiled. 

"Baka..." She threw her arms around him, laughing. There was nothing else she could do. Laughing. It felt so good. 

"ONIICHAN!" How good it felt to say that... 

~*~

_ "Foolish fox... You sacrifice yourself for him?" _

"...Yes." 

"You know it won't mean much. It is inevitable. All you are doing is forging time... Borrowed time." 

"Even a day... for him..." 

"Fool..." 

~*~

End Chapter Two. 

Key-  
[1] Koi (Koibito)- Lover, love.  
[2] Kitsune- Fox  
[3] Ore mo omae o aisiteru- I love you too. 

If you need more translations, leave it in the review and I'll try to reply ^^ (Leave your e mail) or IM me at 'splintereDfate' (AIM) 

R&R ONEGAI! NO FLAMES! 


	3. In The Beginning

** "Burning Abyss" **

Chapter Three: In The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All standard disclaimers apply. 

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated. 

Written by- Aoihyou

Posted- 1/10/03

Enjoy ^^

~*~

_ Fate is inevitable... _

~*~

In the Beginning, Demons rose from ashes of a former time. A time forgotten and unimportant. A time that, with its civilization, had fallen. 

These Demons, the children of death, were the Elements. 

Animal, Earth, Water, Wind, Shadow, Sun, Fire, and Ice. All were siblings, though none had anything in common. 

Animal was agreeable and, though driven by hunger and greed, reasonable. It valued Life. 

Earth was calm and passive. It was the base of all and shared, not minding as long as it wasn't harmed. It valued Loyalty. 

Water was calm. It was always changing, refusing to dwell on the past. It forgave and moved on. It valued Cycles. 

Shadow was elusive. It was wise, probably witty enough to overthrow most of the others. But it was secretive and had no desire for power. It valued Seclusion. 

Sun was broad and flashy. It shone on all, brightening days, and punished those who were untruthful with it's blinding rays. It valued Truth. 

Wind was moody. It could be whipping and merciless one moment, then, suddenly change to gentle caresses the next. It valued Change, or Cycles, as Water did. 

Fire was rebellious; it refused to agree with anything but complete domination. It was aggressive and murderous, holding no mercy. Pride was it's highest priority. 

And the last, Ice, was solitary. It abhorred the others and placed itself above them. It was mocking and insulting, cutting edge and biting. It valued Itself and only Itself. Vanity. 

From the Beginning, many Elements did not get along with others. Animal and Earth hated one another. Animal needed to keep Life by killing, but Earth accused it of betraying it's own kind in doing so. 

Water and Wind refused to go together. Though they both prized Cycles, they disagreed on what kind of cycles. The calm Water was enraged by Wind's rambunctious ways. 

Shadow hated Sun. It claimed the Sun tried to take all privacy away, while Sun accused it of cowardice. It argued that there was no reason to hide if not guilty. 

Though they hated one another, the Elements mostly kept their affairs dormant. Their powers were balanced delicately and they tried to keep the scale balanced, for they feared one Element gaining more power than the rest. It was like a dispute between human siblings, they grudgingly lived beside one despite their hatred. They were stuck in a stale mate. 

Except for one pair. 

Fire, who prized Pride, would not stand for Ice's mockery and disrespect. 

And so, not long after the Beginning, the two met and hit like opposing waves on shore. 

For decades and centuries, maybe even millenniums, the two clashed. They threw insults and physical hatred for one another. 

But one day, Ice went too far. 

It seized one of Fire's Children (Gods) and killed it shamefully in public. Fire's hate for Ice grew and Ice knew nothing but the thrill of mockery. 

And so, enraged, Fire proclaimed to Ice:

_//"You cowardice Fool, you kill my Children for you have no power to face me yourself! I shall claim revenge, Sister, you may be sure of that!   
I shall shame you as you have done me! You shall bear me a child and he will destroy you and all of your pitiful Children!  
Fear me, Sister, for you have angered me and I shall have no mercy towards you!   
My single child shall destroy all of your pathetic kind and I will laugh in your face, Sister, and mock you as you do now! What irony, that you shall seal your own fate by bearing that child!"//_

And with that, Fire placed a curse on Ice. A curse that promised his words to come true. 

Ice was horrified. It feared it's Brother's words for the first time, wishing it had heeded his warnings sooner. But what was done was done. It tried madly to reverse the curse. It went to the wise Shadow and begged for advice. 

Shadow took pity on the Foolish Sister and told her:

_//"There is no doubt the child shall be born. We cannot stop that for His power is too great. But if you kill the Child once born, the fate shall be altered."//_

Ice was wary and asked: 

_//"But what if I cannot kill it? What if his words were true and the Child does destroy me?"//_

Shadow saw how pitiful it's Sister was and spoke once again: 

_//"Then find the Child's weakness, Dear Sister."//_

//"A weakness?"// She questioned. 

_//"If you hold the Child's weakness, you can kill it."// _Shadow replied wistfully. Ice threw her head back and laughed once she thought of it. It thanked Shadow immensely and left. 

_//"How simple! To find the weakness of a mere Child!"// _It cried happily. And with that, it waited for the time to come. 

Years passed. 

Years turned to decades. 

Decades turned to centuries. 

Centuries turned to millenniums. 

And so, as time went on, Ice grew suspicious, wondering if Fire had bluffed. 

Then, the Elements started to slumber. 

They became dormant, leaving their powers to their Children. 

Eventually, Ice took to sleep also. It left Shadow's words to its children, the Koorime, and disappeared. 

And still, years went by. The Koorime were cautious and set a rule for breeding. They banned mating and only bore female children, for Fire had said the Forbidden Child was a 'He'. 

After a while, they became paranoid and called on a fortuneteller. They demanded the seer to tell them when the child was coming. 

They were met by horrible news. 

They were told one of their Children would bear a Fire Demon soon. That they would try to kill him, but the child would live. It told them they were doomed. 

But the Osa[1] thought different. It had been told Shadow's words and immediately set out for the child's weakness. 

And so, the Osa went to another seer and demanded he told her. The seer looked into the matter and refused her, saying that no mortal was to meddle with Fate. The seer was, though, betrayed by his emotions. It fell in love with the 'weakness' he had witnessed. 

And in a dangerous gamble, the Osa offered the seer something it couldn't resist. And took it. The seer told her: 

_ "The child's weakness is a Fox. A child of Inari. He is a silver Youko that goes by the name Youko Kurama." _

The ice maiden was confused and demanded: 

_ "I know of this Youko you speak of, but he is Inari's closest descendent! A child that has more years than me! How can the heartless thief be a Fire Demon's weakness?" _

The seer replied: 

_ "He shall meet death, but evade it. He will be born to another body and, like that, meet the cursed child. His currently frozen heart will have melted under care of humans and he will teach the Child to love. They shall fall in love and the Child's weakness will be born." _

The Osa demanded to know the weakness of the Kitsune but even seers had limits. They could not tell all. She glared at the seer and started to stalk off. 

_ "Maiden, what of my pay?" _

The seer demanded. The Osa sneered down at the seer. 

_ "Fool! Do you honestly think I would keep my word to a pathetic seer as you? You have told me what I need, now you may die!" _

She killed the seer for she knew the price she'd promised to pay was ludicrous. 

She soon forgot of the seer and sent its clan in search for the Youko. 

They were horrified when all came with the same result. 

_ "He has no weakness, Osa! A heart of ice! No companions, no love, no physical weakness! We are doomed!" _One screamed. The Osa was flustered. 

_ "You cannot find the weakness to one fox?" _ She demanded. 

_ "He has nothing on him, Osa, he is guarded strictly by Inari and immense power dwells within him!! What are we to do?" _The informant wailed, fearing its life. 

The Osa suddenly smirked and replied: 

_ "Then we shall make a weakness, Child... a weakness for our Dear, Dear Youko..." _

~*~

_ "My name is Kuronue." _

~*~

Little did the foolish Osa know that the seer had survived. He had managed to be reincarnated as he knew Kurama would be. 

The dark seer swore to himself that he would get the prize the Osa had promised... 

_ "My Youko... My sweet Youko..." _

~*~

End Chapter Three  
Blah... Yes. I know that was short x.X It was just an explanation thing. That's my own 'why Koorime breed like that' theory. *Feels nerdy* o.O

Key-  
[1]- Osa; Head of a pack or group. (Ex: Osa of Ice Maidens is the Head or the Koorime) 

R&R ONEGAI! Please! No flames! ^^ Arigatou! 


	4. Red and Gold

**"Burning Abyss" **

Chapter Four: Red and Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All standard disclaimers apply. **The author of the poem used in this chapter is Unknown. (I've cut and edited it to my own uses ^^)

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated. 

Written by- Aoihyou

Posted- 1/11/03

Authors Note:

Yes. I know I promised to tell you what happened to Hiei. But... uhhh... This story is mostly flashbacks. Sorry to say so. X.x But you WILL find out when the flashback goes back to that time. Until then.. you'll just have to be patient ;P

~*~

_Man's life is laid in the loom of time  
To a pattern he does not see,  
While the weavers work and the shuttles fly,  
Till the dawn of eternity... _

~*~

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

Yelling and ranting rang through the bar. Drunken messes of people were screaming, accusing others of invalid claims and nonexistent matters. 

Through it all, the rain drizzled calmly, hitting the roof rhythmically then dripping off precisely. 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

In the furthest corner of the room, seated next to a small window, was a hooded figure. A silver cloak hid any hair or facial property. The material was shining, yet dull in natural manner. Near the bottom, where it gracefully left off, was a black swirl--a mark that looked much like a crying fox. Of course, most did not pay attention to the bottom of a mere cloak. 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

In another part of the bar, figures in black masks trod through the drunken people, eyes alert. They pushed through the whores and past the screaming, looking for one particular occupant. Sadly for them, the one they were looking for was a master at deception and would not be taken so easily. 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

The sound of falling rain was most likely only perceived by the occupant by the window. His ears were on it, and on the floor before him. Golden eyes were narrowed beneath the pooling silver hood. 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

Through the door, a figure donning a black hat stalked in, shoulders hunched as if in suspicion. He took one look around the room and swiftly diverted his path, away from the figures in black masks. He quickly made his way farthest from them to the corner which the golden eyes occupied. He fingered his purple pendant nervously. He could feel something was going to happen... 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

The bar was full to the brim, making whatever job the black-masked ones were trying to finish near impossible. 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

Only three seats were open in the whole place. One at the bar, beside a winking whore; another in midst of the searching black masked men; and the final, in the corner--next to the little window, next to the speculating golden eyes. 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

His black hair swiped at his sides, swinging to and fro. He swiftly made his way to the corner, leaning over the table to peer as far into the cloaked one's hood as he could. 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

He saw golden eyes narrow at him, cold, calculating. 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

"Is this seat taken?" They narrowed more, as if sizing him up. They darted a bit, to the window, then to a door. 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip... 

"No." The voice was smooth, as if all imperfections had been worn and worked out through years of manipulating. It was experienced at lying. 

But so wonderful... 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

"Thanks." He pulled the wooden chair out, almost rolling his eyes at the splinters sticking out of it. The cloaked male sitting before him watched him, eyes slightly amused. 

A game? To see if he would make a fool of himself? He almost smirked. 

_Drip. _

Drip... 

"Hn." He silently pulled out his scythe, so quickly that an average youkai would not know what had happened. He swiped at the chair; swiftly running the splinters off, then returned it to its hiding place. He got seated, watching the other's reaction. It was mild, to his disappointment. 

He wondered why he was so intent on seeing the tawny-eyed one express emotion. 

_Drip. _

Drip. 

Drip. 

He was about to speak again when the golden eyes flashed. They narrowed drastically. 

A swishing sound was heard behind him, he ducked. 

A dagger lodged itself in the wall before him. 

"YOUKO KURAMA! SURRENDER! WE HAVE YOU CORNERED!" The voice was smug. He looked over at the man in the silver cloak. 

_Drip. _

Drip... 

Youko Kurama? 

The name seemed familiar to him. 

And then, a silver spread flew into the air, flying into the face of the one who'd spoken. 

It was the cloak. 

_Drip... _

He caught one look at a smirking fox--one glimpse at ultimate beauty. And he found himself gasping. 

Then he was gone. 

A silver tail flashed through the air, the only remaining evidence that the silver fox had indeed been there. He jumped over the table, landing on the head of one of the pursuers. Something green sprouted from his hand and half of the men were beheaded. 

The kitsune suddenly turned, facing him. 

And in that moment, one of the remaining men lunged at the fox. 

"BASTARD!" His temper flared at the man's cowardice, attacking one from behind? He whipped out his scythe and killed the man. Golden eyes met him in surprised, then turned around to see the body fall to the ground. 

"..." The eye narrowed again at him, but this time, in question. But they quickly recuperated. 

More black figures were flooding into the bar. But this time, some were aiming for him. 

"Come with me..." The fox hissed beneath his breathe. He knew he could not refuse. They were after him, now, also. He nodded. 

"ROSEWHIP!" The green whip flew out again, cutting more men, clearing a path. The golden eyes stared at him again, telling him to follow as the kitsune ran through the crowd. 

_Dri...p... _

By now, the drunk men and other civilians were confused and in panic. They were seeing blood and their intoxicated minds couldn't process the information. Luckily for him, they started attacking the black masked men. 

He made it out of the bar into the pouring rain, for a moment wondering where the dripping sound had gone. 

And more importantly, where the fox had gone. 

Then he was pulled up; up onto something wet, yet warm. 

A stallion. He looked up in surprise and met those golden eyes again. 

Screaming resonated from the bar, and some of the black figures began to pour out, yelling something at them. 

"What is your name?" He yelled over the rain, the thunder. The golden eyes regarded him. 

"As they said... Youko Kurama." A foolish question, he knew. But he had just wanted to hear that voice... 

"My name is Kuronue..." The men started to throw daggers and weapons at them. 

"Ch'" The Kitsune whipped the reins and the stallion started. 

~*~

_Some shuttles are filled with silver threads  
And some with threads of gold,  
While often but the darker hues  
Are all that they may hold. _

But the weaver watches with a skillful eyes  
Each shuttle fly to and fro,  
And sees the pattern so deftly wrought  
As the loom moves sure and slow... 

~*~

_ "That pendant... What is it for?" _

"I... I don't know... It's always been there..." 

"It's beautiful... It looks so... alive." 

"Sometimes... sometimes I think it is..." 

~*~

_A gift? You call this cursed thing a gift? _

To dangle what I cannot have, before my very eyes? 

A gift? You called this damned thing a gift? 

'Tis a curse, that's all it is... 

~*~

He looked down at his hands. 

Blood. 

Bright red blood. 

It stained his skin, clung between his fingers, dried under his nails. 

It was splattered across him, strewn on his face and in his hair. 

What was this thrilling feeling? 

He looked down at the ground. At his parents. 

Oh, how horrified they looked. 'And how beautiful,' he thought. How beautiful the red splashes made their pale faces. 

And this power. This power he hadn't had before. Power he'd gained from them... 

From his second body. 

His black hair was swaying in the wind, the blood drying on it, death's scent clinging to him. 

He moved his fingers, watching the browning liquid crackle. 

And a smirk spread on his face. 

Not like before. 

Not like his other parents. 

_ "You won't get the chance to leave me this time..." _

He drew his fingers to his lips, licking at the crimson skin. 

So this is what it felt like. 

To have complete power... 

"To decide my own fate..." 

His voice was different. Not the deep one the seer had had. No... it was younger. He relished it. 

He had a second chance at life... 

The seer. The damned seer. His past, his before, him. 

He cursed him. Cursed himself. For he cursed himself with the power. The power of knowing. 

_Knowing I'll never have him... _

And still, the mocking images of what was to be flashed in his mind. 

Just as the image of his parents leaving had plagued him. 

But... he looked down at their bloodied bodies. 

He'd changed fate. 

He smirked again. Then he started to chuckle, an almost insane giggle. 

He looked down at the blood spread before him. 

"_My _youko..." 

He learned. 

_Kill them before they betray me... _

He stepped over to the corpses, lifting his mother's chin up. 

"Thank you mother... For this lesson... For this chance..." He licked the blood off of her cheek, "I love you, mother..." His voice was crackling, insane, perhaps. 

_If I kill them... they are mine... _

You'll be mine, Kurama... One way or another... 

He took one last look at the dead bodies then threw his head back in a sharp giggle, a gurgled laugh. He concentrated his ki, forming another bomb in his hands. 

"Bye mother..." He threw the bomb to the bodies, laughing, eyes filled with glee. He giggled as it detonated, as the area burst in flame. He giggled as all life in the area burned, as the animals ran off in fear, as the plants shriveled and were engulfed in flame... 

~*~

_If I can't have you... no one can... _

~*~

End Chapter Four.  
*Rereads* Whoa. Lots of violence... o.O  
And yes, I have pretty much planned this fic. Just not EXACTLY. I still have a few areas to twiddle with. ^^  
Could you tell who insane deranged bomber was in the last section? (Uhhhh Duh?) It's not Kuronue. That would be really strange. And sort of impossible o.O And yes, the deranged bomber IS the seer's reincarnation. ^^  
Thank you immensely for your reviews. If you leave a signed review or your e-mail address, I'll tell you when I update ^^. If you have comments or want random previews, IM me at capitulatedDream ^^ Just tell me your ff.net name and whatever.  
Lastly. I would like to thank Silver Foxglove-sama for telling me of Kuronue's weapons and Rose Thorne-sempai for being my beta reader for this chapter.   
R&R Onegai, no flames. 


	5. Tell Me A Story

**"Burning Abyss" **

Chapter Five: Tell Me A Story 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All standard disclaimers apply. 

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated. 

Written by- Aoihyou

Posted- 2/13/03

Author's Note: 

Finally! Chapter five ^^. Gomen. I've been a bit lazy... And sadly, I do have a reputation for being bad at updating past five... but I shall try. This chapter is a connector. Not very building... well... it's cute ^^

Note: I said in the last chapter that Kuronue's pendant was violet... I was wrong. That's his eyes. The jewel (pendant) is amber. Red. ^^ Sorry for the confusion. (Thank you Rose Thorne-senpai for telling me) 

~*~

_Tell me a story...  
A story of life...  
A story, of how you came to be... _

~*~

_ "How... how are you possible?" _

"Because... I'm not... I wasn't meant to be..." 

~*~

It was a feeling he'd never known before. One so warm, so comforting, so unfamiliar, and yet... so _right _that is scared him. 

Scared him to think he could lose it. 

He held tighter, drew himself closer to the warm body beside him, feeling the silk white cloth brush against his skin. He leaned towards the other's chest. 

It vibrated; beat, cried with life... 

A mild silence had settled over them for hours now. 

Hours of soft caresses, tender touches, just hours... hours of contact... Hours he loved; time he wished would go on forever... 

Gentle hands fondled his hair, as if stubbornly believing that petting would tame it. The rebellious strands just stood back up, equally determined. 

He could feel a rumbling escape from the throat above his head. The air vibrated. Humming. 

It was quite tuneless, just a sound, a pattern that had come with the silence. 

A warm, serene sound... He relished it. 

No words were needed. It was a language that only the two of them understood. 

He nuzzled his face further, coaxing some of the silken tresses to spill onto his face. He inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh scented strands lovingly. 

Time seemed to stand still. 

He wanted to talk, to put this feeling to words, and yet, no phrases surfaced. 

He opened his mouth; still not sure what he was to say, the flame red hair kissed his semi-open lips. 

"Why?" The only word he cold find. A question wavering uncertainly in the air. 

The humming stopped. 

He missed it. 

"...Why what?" The other's soft voice inquired. 

"Why... Why do you do this for me... when no one else ever has...?" 

"Do what?" He growled in frustration, pushing himself away from his lover. 

"Why do you love me?" He demanded. The youko looked surprised. 

"Why shouldn't I?" The soft-spoken voice rivaled his anger. 

"Because no one else ever has!" The calmness was shattered, replaced by this feeling... this _need_ to accuse...

Emerald eyes held his heated gaze. 

"Why...?" The soft voice repeated. It was wondering. His eyes held a sense of amusement. Then loneliness... 

But the itching in his veins, this feeling wouldn't allow him to halt. He couldn't stop himself. 

"What kind of trick his this, Kitsune?! What kind of sick joke is this?!" He grabbed the bare, sleek shoulders, shaking the fox out of frustration. 

"What do you _want_ from me?!" 

_Want. _

Always something expected in return. 

_Always. _

//What do you _want _from me?!// 

His amber eyes were flashing, staring, boring into emerald ones. 

//What do you _want _from me?!// 

There was something in that gaze. 

Something unnerving in those green eyes. 

Something remembering, far away, a memory. 

His core beat furiously at that look. 

It scared him. 

They weren't the eyes he knew. 

Not the eyes he'd gazed into as they'd showed their love. 

Not the eyes that had shone with love as they'd been coupled. 

These eyes belonged to someone else. 

//What do you _want _from me?!// 

The lips he had found to be soft and sweet parted slowly. 

"I want to show you... what He showed me..." 

~*~

_I could see your Light once upon a time...  
And looked at the Sun till it blinded me... _

~*~

The thrill of the chase. 

The thrill of running. 

The thrill of survival. 

He ran, tails flying behind him. His fox form gracefully dodged, getting out of the way of an assault before it began. 

His tongue was dangling. 

The thrill was on him. 

He cried out, not in fear, but in jubilation. The sound rang through the air. 

His attacker was on his tail, running beside him, then slightly behind him. 

He grinned, not noticeable in his fox form, but a grin nonetheless. 

Then something tugged at his tail. 

He fell. 

He laughed. 

"Got you!" 

He allowed his body to shift. The youko lay in place of the fox, smirking slightly. 

The black haired assailant was on top of him, violet eyes shimmering. 

"I've caught you, Kitsune." It announced again, still gripping his tail, gently now. 

"Yes, Hunter, you have." He complied playfully. 

"I expect a prize..." They flickered, he grinned again, a sight any other Youkai would have fallen dead at. 

"Take your prize, then, Hunter." 

"Hn. I will!" The other proclaimed. Hot lips crushed onto the youko's smirking ones. The kitsune responded, wrapping his arms around the black haired Youkai, tangling his fingers in those midnight tresses. 

They parted, panting slightly. 

"And here, I was told you were a heartless killer, Youko." The 'Hunter' panted. 

"That would be your fault, Chimera." The golden eyes glinted playfully. 

"My fault for bringing you out of the closet?" 

"It depends... which closet?" The black haired Youkai backed off, laughing. 

"Baka! [1]" He hit the Kitsune on the head playfully, "You ruined the moment!" He accused. 

"One of us had to." The Kitsune replied sheepishly. 

"This play was _your_ idea!" The Chimera replied. 

"Well, Kuronue, life would be no fun without straying from the script." He said in defense. 

"Honestly... _this_ is the cold heated Youko Kurama?" He muttered playfully, speaking to no one in particular. 

"Shut up." The youko replied. 

"I guess I can take credit. After all, the first time I met you all you'd say was 'Hn' or 'Keh'." 

"At least I didn't act like some rabid female Youkai in heat." He retorted. 

"What?!" Kuronue jumped the Youko again, pinning him on the ground. 

"I said. At. Least. I. Didn't-"

"Kurama..." The purple eyes glinted evilly. He swooped down again, claiming the fox's fair lips. 

"You make me act like a kit." The Youko accused again. 

"At least you don't act like a dead corpse." Kuronue snorted. 

"Hn!" 

"Keh!" 

Kurama glared. 

"I should never have fallen for you." He informed the Chimera. 

"Mm... Good thing I'm persistent, huh?" Their lips touched again. 

"...I'm still thinking about that one." 

The fox received a hit to his head his comment. 

"Well, at least you joke. I could barely get two words out of you in a day before." Kuronue recalled. 

The winged demon looked down and was met by serious eyes. The golden orbs seemed to consider him. 

There was a silence. 

His black hair was spilled over his shoulders, his arms and legs trapping the Kitsune. Their hair mixed on the ground, silver to black. 

A raindrop fell, hitting the Youko right in the forehead. 

Neither laughed, they continued to stare. 

Moist lips parted. 

"I think..." More raindrops fell. 

The Chimera listened, eyes wide, uncaring that he was becoming wet. 

"I think I love you..." 

~*~

_ "We have him..." _

~*~

End Chapter Five.  
Damn it. I had perfect fluff and I killed it with the last quote ;x  
Okay. I _tried _to make it fluff. I _really_ did. And I think I did okay. Except the top portion. O.o and the ending o.O  
Thank you once again for your reviews! I love you all^^

Key-  
[1] Baka- Umm... Usually means 'Dumbass' but since Kuronue's saying it, something like. 'Stupid!' 

I would like to give credits to Kawaii Kitsune-san for beta reading this chapter for me ^^. (Ayame quit. -.-) THANK YOU!  
R&R Onegai! No flames! 


	6. A Memory

** "Burning Abyss" **

Chapter Six: A Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any verses/poems that were not created by me. The poem 'A Memory' IS, though, by me. Please ask for permission before using ANY verses/poems for they may be by me and I was too lazy to say so. 

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and usual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated. 

Written by- AoiHyou

Posted- 1/21/03

Author Note:  
Gomen! I know this update is late... *Chibi-fies into kitten-like hyou* I got stuck in a little writers block. Gomenne? 

**Review Replies:**  
I have noticed that a few of my readers do not get the whole Chimera thing. So. I will try to clarify. 

A Chimera is, interesting enough, a few things in one. There are two definitions which can apply for this fic. 

_1. Chimera; Dream/Fantasy. A chimera can be a way of calling something a dream or illusion. A fantasy or dream like occurrence. _

2. Chimera; Mythical creature. Chimera is also a name used in Greek Mythology for the classification of a mystical creature. This may be, in some cases, a mix of a lion, goat, serpent, etc. A chimera is not specifically a goat/lion mix or snake/dragon mix as some Greek tales make it seem. It is, in simple terms, just a creature consisting of various parts of different animals/beings. Hence, this is the type of demon Kuronue was thought to be. (Bat/Human/etc.) (To put it in even simpler terms, a Chimera is like a mutt of the demons. Just really pretty... rofl.) 

For those who did not know; Kuronue is a male. Boy. 

I have gotten one (or two) reviews that complain about the complexity of the plot and that they are confused. I must remind you that the genre of this fic is 'Mystery'. This means it is supposed to be mysterious, and, most likely, confusing. Besides, what kind of fic would this be if I just gave away the whole plot in the first chapter? Eh? 

Another helpful tidbit; Kuronue DOES have wings. He is a part bat demon. -.-

I hope this has clarified some issues. Feel free to put questions in your reviews ^^

~*~

_Sitting up quite late one eve,  
What one and another of saints believe,  
That night I stood in a troubled dream...  
By the side of a darkly flowing stream... _

~*~

Happiness was always short lived. 

The clock ticked away, the only sound in the room, save the shuffling of feet. 

They were still there, Koenma and Botan sitting next to each other, Yusuke and Keiko wandering aimlessly around the room, and Kuwabara leaning against the wall, across from a sitting Genkai. 

There was a gentle paddling in the hall. A dainty tap on the door, and a creak as it opened. 

Yukina stepped into the far-too-silent room, the rims of the board in her hands clanking against the plates, the liquid swishing in the cups. 

She deposited most of the load on the coffee table, sandwiches and koucha (A kind of sweet tea). The little that remained in her hands was carried across the room. The others rushed (other than Genkai) to the nourishment and silently ate. 

Their eyes were on the maiden. Watching intently. 

She leaned over the mattress, to a figure that was sitting up in an awkward way. 

"Oniichan?" 

Wasn't today the same day she'd first said that word? 

Was it really the same day? 

"Oniichan?" 

It felt so far away. 

"Oniichan?" 

No response. 

"Oniichan..." She closed her eyes in a pained expression. 

She should have waited to ask... 

~*~

+Flashback: Continuance to Chapter Two+

"ONIICHAN!" Her arms tightened around the bruised body of her newly discovered sibling. She could feel him pat her back. 

"About time! God, Hiei, had to practically die before telling her?" Yusuke teased. 

He was about to say 'I didn't TELL her' but Yukina's loving embrace prevented from that. 

"Hn." 

"Are you okay, Hiei-kun?" Keiko asked. 

"Well, good to see I still have a Tantei to rely on..." Koenma mumbled, earning a glare from Botan. 

"Oi, shrimp, feeling better?" 

"Hn." 

"You looked as bad as Kurama did when Karasu-"

Yukina felt the arms around her stiffen, then let go completely. 

"-blew him up with those stupid bombs. Remember how Kurama-"

She drew back, looking up into those eyes she'd just found out related to hers. 

They were frozen. 

"Kura...ma..." 

Kuwabara stopped his rambling as Yusuke elbowed him in the gut. 

"What are you-"

"Shut up, bastard..." Yusuke hissed under his breath. 

"Kurama... Where is... No... he..." The fire demon was muttering to himself. They could see emotions flash in those usually passive eyes, the brilliant red flickered. 

"Oniichan?" 

"I..." 

She cocked her head in confusion. 

They were all silent as Hiei's mouth hung open. 

There was an unasked question in the air. One they all wished to speak but one that seemed to be... forbidden. 

But she couldn't resist. 

She parted her lips timidly and the words slipped out. 

"What happened to you, onnichan?" Tension mounted. Yusuke cleared his throat. Genkai put her cup down with a quiet clink. 

"I..." 

"Oniichan?" She was worried now. 

Realization flickered in his eyes, horror stuck to his expression. 

He remembered. 

"He's gone..." 

Those were the last word he's uttered. 

+End Flashback+

~*~

She opened her eyes and breathed in, trying to calm herself. She set the food and drinks on a little table besides the bed. The ice maiden leaned over her brother and kissed him gently on the forehead where his jagan was beneath the bandana. She pushed him in a laying position, getting an uneasy feeling from the awkward sitting position he'd been stuck in for hours now. 

She could feel eyes on her. 

She was about to turn around, preparing a smile to throw on to deceive them, preparing her cheeriest voice. 

Then she heard it. 

She felt it. 

She saw it. 

It was a fleeing image, a sound, a feeling, one that was purely mourning. 

She saw her brother somewhere, somewhere in his mind, sitting beside a stack of images, burying his face in his knees. 

There was a whispered, a hushed whisper. One she couldn't catch, one she couldn't understand but was able to feel. 

Pure longing. 

Wanting. 

And it was gone. 

She fell to her knees, winded suddenly. 

Had that been...? 

Kuwabara had rushed to her and was helping her up, chattering about something. 

"-I hope that didn't hurt-"

He had let her see...? 

"-are you okay-"

Or had she looked in herself? 

"-Yukina-san?" 

"I looked into his mind...?" 

He shut up. The others watched her again. 

~*~

_A memory,  
So short and sweet,  
The flavor of discovery. _

Like uncovering a hidden dream,  
Whatever it may be. 

A memory,  
So clear yet beat,  
May linger but will never be,  
As beautiful as flesh and blood,  
Or as clear as when it was first seen. 

~*~

He sat on the dull white ground, surrounded by white light. 

His eyes shone dimly as he moved his hands. 

They pulled, out of nowhere, images. 

The images were something like pictures, something like movies. All could be mobilized by one touch. 

He gazed at them. 

His hand reached out for one frame, grasping it. 

It started moving; his eyes were glued to it. He watched it as if he was there, in the image. 

He kept reaching out, touching the image. 

He kept mouthing words, words that never formed to sound. 

And it was finished. The frame ceased to move. 

He reached for another, activating it. 

He kept mouthing those words, over and over. 

His fingers gently caressed, not harshly, the picture stuck in time. It was as if he was afraid of shattering it. 

And his eyes swam with longing. Swum with unshed tears. 

And his mouth kept moving, mouthing. 

The image ended. He looked at the others, the seemingly endless others. 

His eyes closed slightly. A tear fell. 

It fell, and kept falling, a gem that would never hit the ground. A gem that would wander through his mind, falling endlessly. 

He buried his face in his knees, still mouthing those words. 

"Aisiteru... I love you... Aisiteru..."[1] 

~*~

_He's gone... _

~*~

End Chapter Six.  
Aghh. I feel cruel now. How many times have I made him cry? X.x  
Gah. I know it's short. I know it's sad. I know it's late. GOMEN! Forgive me... please?  
I was attacked by writer's block and science homework. (I wish break would come already... Next week!)  
Yes, Koenma/Botan, Yusuke/Keiko, and Yukina/Kuwabara will come up. Maybe not fluff, but they will ^^.  
Don't you wonder what happened to Kurama? Kuronue? Karasu?  
Nya... You hafta wait till next chapter ^^

Key-  
[1]Aisiteru- I love you. 

I would like to give credit to Lizzy for beta reading this chapter ^^. Arigatou! 

R&R ONEGAI! NO FLAMES! 


	7. Damn You

** "Burning Abyss" **

Chapter Seven: Damn You

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any verses/lyrics that are displayed which are not of my work. Please ask to use any verses in case they may be mine. (I write a few of my own poems) 

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and usual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated. 

Written by- AoiHyou

Posted- 2/26/03

Author Note:  
Erg... I know, I'm getting worse and worse at updating. I keep meeting writers block and schoolwork or some other infuriating disturbance. X.x Please bear with me! 

**Chapter Note:**  
This chapter is NOT present time. It's before Hiei was found in Yusuke's backyard. Also, it's sort of Mukuro/Yomi based. As in... not very juicy -.- Okay... here's the deal. I don't like Mukuro or Yomi that much. And, I love to torture all characters... so... angst. ;x. Again. 

~*~

_You have taken back the promise  
That you spoke so long ago;  
Taken back the heart you gave me-  
I must even let it go... _

Where Love once breathed, it falters,  
So I struggle, but in vain,  
First to keep the links together,  
Then to piece the broken chain... 

~*~

_ "I've never met someone I feel so comfortable with..." She whispered, stroking his hair. _

He didn't reply, his lips were pursed tightly. 

"Hiei?" She stopped her caresses and looked down at the demon. 

"...Hn." 

"Hiei... I..." It was very uncharacteristic of her to be shy. 

He stared at her intently, amber eyes boring into her one seeing one. 

"I feel as if I can give myself to you completely..." She murmured into his ear. 

"I think I feel the same..." He replied, after a long pause. 

There was an uncomfortable silence, which was broken by her wavering voice. 

"Hiei, I am afraid." She whispered again. He looked up at her, eyes filled with an uncertain concern. 

"Hn?" 

"Will you abandon me as all others have?" Her arm shivered as she exposed herself to him, letting him see her fears. 

"Nani?" 

"I am afraid, Hiei... I am afraid that once I give myself to you... Once I make you mine, you will find another. And I am afraid, Hiei... I don't think I could let you go..." He was silent once again, for a long moment. Then he parted his lips. 

"Only time will tell, Mukuro..." She smiled down sadly at him as he reached up and tried to kiss her reassuringly. 

"Time..." She whispered again. 

"I love you, Mukuro." He managed. 

~*~

"You promised..." She whispered, tears threatening to fall out of her one seeing eye. 

She was leaning on her door, standing directly before it, her back on the wood, as if to keep any intruders out. 

Her body was shaking uncontrollably. 

"You..." _No, he didn't... _ A voice reminded her softly. 

_-"Only time will tell..."-_

"I gave myself to you..." She hissed, accusing the darkness, the light, anything. 

_-"I... I love Him..."-_

"You were _mine! _" Her breath was coming short as a tear sprang from her eye. 

_-"Gomen..."-_

"I told you... I told you I couldn't let you go..." She was shuddering, the door moving slightly from her desperate grasp on it. 

_-"The Love I had for you was different, Mukuro..."-_

"_Why? _Why _him_? Why not _me? _" Her voice started to rasp. 

_-"For him... he... he is the first that makes me want to change... that makes me think it's okay to change for someone else..."-_

"You're just like the rest of them... just like them... but... why...?" 

_-"With you... with you it was just..."-_

"Why does it _hurt_ so damn much...?" 

_-"It's just..."-_

"I loved you... I love you..." Her eye was glinting, her fingers making indents on the petrified wood door. They left deep crescent gashes on the door, as if a curse, a warning. 

_-"Lust."-_

"I _love_ you..." 

_-"I love Him..."-_

She fell to her knees, pounding at the stone ground. The stones turned to pebbles, dust in place of the earth. 

"Damn you... Damn you..." Her body was shaking as the dust settled. 

"Damn _Him... _" 

~*~

_ "It is all falling in place, Osa." The koorime bowed respectfully at an aged Youkai. _

"Good... Just as Shadow's Child said... now to recruit our bionic child..." The Osa was staring into an ice pool, tapping her fingers on her hip as it swirled. She watched contently as the half fleshed one was betrayed. As she cried and cursed Him. As she played right into her hands... 

"What of the other Ruler, Osa?" 

"The blind one?" She asked bluntly, watching the pool intently. 

"Yes, Osa." Her lips curved into a smirk. 

"He will be coming along shortly..." 

~*~

_Oh how wrong can you be?  
Oh to fall in love was my very first mistake  
How was I to know   
I was far too much in love to see? _

~*~

He growled. 

He had never felt so... blind... since he'd lost his sight. 

He felt so emotionally... driven. 

His mind was pounding. 

_-"I love Him, Yomi."-_

How clear and certain that voice had been. He growled again. 

_-"I will step down from being your Heir, Yomi. You have no need of me any longer. You have Shura and I have no desire for power."-_

All for Him? 

Even without his sight, he could somehow 'see' how serious those emerald eyes must have been. He could feel... feel how certain he was. 

That there was no chance for him. 

_-"Goodbye, Yomi."-_

Again? He dares leave me again? 

_-"Find someone worthy of you, Yomi. I am not the Youko you fell in love with..." _

But you are.. 

_-"He is no longer here..."-_

But _you_ are _him. _

_-"I am sorry."-_

And I can't have you... 

He clenched his teeth, still biting back the urge to yell, to kill, to see blood. His fingers flexed on their own accord, his blood itched to kill something. 

To kill _Him. _

"Damn you..." 

~*~

_The Osa was alone in the room now, still staring at the frozen pool. Her eyes were glimmering gleefully as she heard those words uttered by the blind Lord. _

The Pendant began glowing, flashing between amber and pitch black. 

The Osa smiled. 

"We have most of our pieces in place..." She whispered to the Pendant gleefully. 

It flashed brighter for a moment as if in approval. 

"Soon... Soon our little fox will meet his Angel again... Our Shadow Angel..." 

~*~

_I am not a Devil from Hell,  
I am just a Shadow...a mere Shadow... _

But you should always fear darkness more than Fire...  
For you can feel Fire...  
You can escape Fire...  
But Darkness...  
Darkness is inevitable. 

~*~

Mukuro was slumped against the wall, face passive. Her hands were cut, bruised, bleeding. The ground before her was in much worse condition. 

Her mind was wandering, only intent on one thing. Only thinking of one thing. 

_I want him... He is** mine.** _

~*~

Yomi tried to keep calm. His breathing was deeper than usual and he was leaning against a wall for support, his sightless eyes were wrenched in internal anger. 

_He will be **mine**. But how... how will I make him be? _

~*~

The wind burst into the room, the window shattering. Mukuro's eye barely moved to it. An obviously weak Youkai stalked over to her, head bowed. 

"Mukuro-sama... I have a proposition." 

~*~

He felt the air moved and swerved around. His senses picked up a weak youkai, which, if he hadn't been so emotionally distressed, he would have noticed long ago. 

"What is your business here." He growled. He was itching to kill whatever it was. He wanted to feel blood on his hands. 

Even if it wasn't His blood... 

"I have a proposition for you, Yomi-sama..." 

~*~

Mukuro stood up, her sense awakening. She took her kata and glared. 

"I have no business with a Youkai like you." She replied, about to slice its head off. 

"Don't you want Hiei-sama?" It almost sneered as her defensive position faltered. 

~*~

"A proposition?" Yomi repeated. 

"Yes... it may be of some interest to you..." 

"How so?" 

"Do you not desire Youko Kurama?" The messenger's eye glinted as Yomi's expression changed to one of consideration. 

~*~

"...I'm listening." 

~*~

_The Osa laughed at how easily the Rulers were following the tracks she'd set for them. _

"Just a bit longer..." She whispered. 

The Pendant grew darker. It seemed satisfied. 

...Except for one faint glimmer of white. 

~*~

End Chapter Seven.  
Wow... I am evil. So much angst. (Though, considering the characters, I don't really give a damn ;x)  
Egh. I cannot believe I wrote Mukuro/Hiei... I think I might be sick...

R&R Onegai! No flames! 


	8. I Was Made For Dancing

**"Burning Abyss"******

**Chapter Eight: ****I Was Made For Dancing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any verses/lyrics that are displayed which are not of my work. Please ask to use any verses in case they may be mine. (I write a few of my own poems)******

**Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and usual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated.******

**Written by- AoiHyou******

**Posted- **

**Authors Note-**

_Ah, alas. I think I should thank you all for your reviews... They perk me up quite the bit!_

_I have, recently, gotten a flame for this story. It was (as almost all others) anonymous and I deleted it immediately. (Of course, I *only* put the warning and 'no flames' thing at the end AND beginning of EVERY chapter...)_

_I really don't give a damn because it wasn't even constructive... it was pointless blabber about yaoi. (Which I forewarn EVERY chapter)_

_Okay. Enough ranting ^^. I would like to thank my faithful reviewers and any others who read but don't review. It gets me feeling all fuzzy to see that you like the story..._

_And so, as long as my creative side is thriving and a few still like this story, I will continue ^^. (Well... maybe at a slow pace)_

_I am, also, aware that my spelling/grammar is not always... wonderful. Please excuse my mistakes ._

_Enjoy, and don't forget to review! ^^_

Chapter Note- 

_Reminder: Miyako is Keiko and Yusuke'__s daughter ^^._

_Note: Kuronue has wings (bat wings) but they are (obviously) too small to really allow him to fly. The best he could do was hover for a bit._

_Also. This chapter has not been beta read... Please excuse minor... issues._

~*~

_You get me rolling like a wheel on the road_

_Turning round and round no where to go_

_I got to find out if your feeling is true_

_It's hard to tell so this is what I do..._

_And every time I want more_

_I take you out on the floor..._

_I was made for dancing all night long_

_I was made for dancing all night long_

_The days and nights I'm movin' running with you_

_You're such a crazy love; you're tearing me in two_

_I spend my time and change my face for you._

_It's such a crazy love, you can see on my face_

_And every time I want more..._

_I take you out on the floor-_

_I was made for dancing all night long_

_I was made for dancing all night long..._

~*~

Music was, indeed, a wide spread language.

The wild beat of an unknown song traveled through the air, ringing out past the yelling, the laughing, the dancing. The otherwise silent Makai forest sang with music, resonating from a topless shack.

Drinks, which had pretty much the same result as alcohol was passed around, downed and drunk endlessly.

Dancing bodies swayed and feet hit the ground, making it rumble.

~*~

"No! We are not going to a rave!" A long black haired Youkai tried to resist the pull of his partner as they neared the entrance.

"Psh! You need to get out more." The other snorted, not relenting and dragging him along anyways.

"I don't have the logic of a youko." The other retorted, still trying to go the other direction.

"A shame." The fox replied, landing them right at the entrance.

"Kurama! We are not going to a fucking rave! You know we have guys after us! We just stole artifacts from a palace barely TWO MILES from here!"

"May we enter?" The violet-eyed one's language and yelling was ignored as the youko turned his attention to the guard. The guard glanced at them, lingering on the kitsune's body for longer than the chimera felt comfortable with.

"You may enter." He answered gruffly, noticing purple eyes boring death at him.

"But I don't—" The winged demon looked back to the fox, trying to keep his argument up. Fruitlessly. 

They entered.

"Kurama..." The Kitsune put on an innocent expression as violet eyes glared at him.

"Yes, Kuro-chan?"

"I swear—" The fox smirked again. The music had begun.

Kuronue was suddenly swept into the middle of the floor. Well, perhaps a bit off center. If they'd been in the middle, they would be burned in the bonfire.

He found his arm released, the silver kitsune stopping before him to initiate the dance.

The Kitsune was a born dancer. He swung his body teasingly, making a few heads turn in awe. Even his fighting had been breathtaking, but now, in full blast... that body was marvelous.

"Kurama—"

"Hn." He found himself thrown into the air, right _over_ the fire. His eyes widened as those flames hissed at his limbs.

He was too paralyzed to use his wings. He even forgot about the fact that there were probably men entering the room right now to slaughter them.

There was gasping around the floor as even the intoxicated demons stopped to watch.

He felt the fire almost upon him when a slender arm grabbed him. He was caught, suspended still, above the flame.

Golden eyes looked at him in an extremely amused way as a silky tail was wrapped around his waist.

"Did that scare you?" He was about to retort when the felt the fire lash at him again, the heat right on his back.

Then he was flying again, those arms releasing him and the tail propelling him backwards.

He was well aware of the stares he was getting, but more intent on landing on his feet. The chimera barely did so, resulting in a spin, which seemed more planned than it actually was.

Those arms caught him again, just as he'd gained balance.

The light from the fire played on the kitsune's face, his body. It illuminated his appearance through the cloth of his outfit, leaving very little to imagination. Those golden eyes glimmered, even more fantastic than usual with those red reflections dancing in them.

"Dance." Those soft lips whispered in his ear suddenly, making him shiver.

By now, all those present, save a few drunks, were watching.

He felt his waist taken hold of, a leg coming behind him, as if to trip him. He lost his balance as the youko had planned, and was held, the other arm keeping him from falling. He felt himself being spun, the arm on his waist reaching to his wrist, to release him, throwing him farther.

He was drawn back, caught by those arms again. Those eyes.

"You are beautiful..." He murmured, entranced by those eyes, that body, swinging before him. All thoughts of pursuers were lost in his mind.

"As are you." The Kitsune replied, smirking.

He was caught in a series of spins, twists, springs, all of which seemed planned by his partner.

The air around them was hushed, only the music dared interrupt, but even the music seemed to intrude, seemed unworthy.

"I knew you would enjoy this." Those lips brushed past his ear again, leaving him with another shiver.

"As I said... I do not have youko logic." He was embraced from behind, strong hands clasping on his waist.

"Hn." He felt himself lifted into the air by his waist, airborne, flying, _free_. His wings, which were too small to truly allow him to fly, had never given him such a sensation. He felt like laughing out loud.

How wonderful the wind felt against his hair, how the dull music accented this feeling.

But it was over soon; those arms bringing him back down.

His breath was deep, his body excited, his senses peaked. He grinned.

"But I do admit... I find this is enjoyable." The fox gave a feral grin, throwing him into the air once more as the music reached its climax.

Then, just as the beat stopped, he was caught from behind, midair.

"Keh..." He felt a smirk in his hair as they landed, those arms wrapped around him again, surrounding him securely.

Suddenly, there was a bursting applause, one unexpected from a demon audience. Wolf whistles and yells were heard, making the chimera blush.

"I knew you would." The words were whispered into his ear just as music restarted, throwing them into another dance.

The fox grabbed him again, intent on whirling him into the air.

Then, suddenly, a shot rang out.

The winged youkai found himself flung the other way. He landed ungracefully, scampering to his feet. He looked around, confused. Then he saw it.

A ki ball was whizzing towards the youko.

One that had been meant for him.

"KURAMA!"

~*~

_I was made for dancing all night long..._

~*~

Kuronue ran through the forest as quickly as his legs could carry him. His eyes scanned the area, open in a sort of fear. Darting wildly.

He finally found what he was looking for. A cave. A secluded cave. He dashed for it, jumping in.

There were yells from a distance off, yells he couldn't make out but already knew the message they carried.

He breathed deeply, concentrating on making a kekkai to shield them from their pursuers senses. 

There was a moment of tension as the pursuers stopped around the cave.

He breathed in relief as they passed.

"We're safe, Kurama." He spoke to a bundle in his arms. The youko was in his fox form, bleeding severely. He was easier to carry this way.

The fox eased himself to his youko form.

"All that for a mirror?" The kitsune muttered, meaning an artifact they'd stolen from their assailants. He clutched his stomach, wincing as it bled more.

"Are you okay...?" The chimera was unscratched.

Because Kurama had taken the blow for him.

"Hn. I'm fine." Kuronue frowned slightly.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Hn?"

"Why did you do that for me...?"

Kurama stared at him as if he were stupid. He opened his mouth, eyes still boring into the chimera's.

"Because I love you, baka. And that is what friends do, watch over one another." He replied, grinning.

"That is so cheesy." Kuronue spat, his cheeks a faint red.

"Is it...?" He was startled as warm golden eyes looked into his. They looked so... trusting. Loving.

"Hn. Crazy fox." He leaned forward, careful not to hit the wound, and touched his lips to the youko's.

**_My_**_ crazy fox..._

The pendant flashed black.

~*~__
    
    _I never say more than I need_
    
    _The mystery runs deep_
    
    _The dangers buried below_
    
    _The secrets that you keep__..._

~*~

Miyako skipped along the side of the road, one hand in Shizuru's and the other flailing to keep balance. Her hair, which was slightly above her shoulders, was tied in two pigtails. Her pink dress, with its flower prints, made her look like any other normal five year old.

"Miyako-chan, are you hungry?" Shizuru smiled at her friend's daughter, motioning towards a café a few paces away.

"Yes Shizuru-san!" The little girl's brown eyes lit up like light bulbs and her smile widened.

"All right, then." She led the girl to the door and asked for a table.

~*~

"Nee, Shizuru-san?" The woman looked to Miyako and almost laughed as she saw cream smeared on her face.

"Hai?" She replied, motioning to her own mouth. Miyako blinked once, then blushed a bit and rubbed the cream off.

"I was wondering..."

"Hai?" Shizuru picked her drink up, sipping from it.

"Who was that guy with silver hair?" She asked, her voice truly curious. She blinked once again as the lady before her froze. The cup fell to the table and shattered with a loud crash.

"Na-nani?" 

"The one that was watching over Hiei-san. He followed otousan and Hiei-san all the way to Genkai-sama's..."

~*~

End Chapter Eight.

*Blinks* Am I the only one that's getting deja vou?

I bet you never thought SHE was involved! *Laughs* *Pauses* Oh... you did? Heh... *Sweat drop* Ignore me.

Heh... Yep. Youko Kurama freak dances! WhoO! (*Sweat drop*)

All right. The whole deal with them dancing was... 1. I needed a way for them to get closer other than 'blanket' scenes. 2. It was... *winks* very... vivid... in my mind.

Kurama/Hiei fluff? *Blinks again* Ummm... sure. Why not. Soon! I swear! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be either Yusuke/Keiko or Botan/Koenma. (Or both)

Remember to review ;)

R&R ONEGAI! NO FLAMES! 


	9. Forget Me Not

**"Burning Abyss"**

**Chapter Nine: Forget Me Not**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any verses/lyrics that are displayed which are not of my work. Please ask to use any verses in case they may be mine. (I write a few of my own poems)

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and usual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated.

Written by- AoiHyou

Posted- 3/9/03

Authors Note-

_I have a bit of bad news._

Due to the fact that my schoolwork will be getting steeper, and Ayame's parents insist I am more 'restrained' (after a few... issues.) I will have less time to be on the computer.

This doesn't mean I won't be scribbling fics down in notebooks in my spare time; just that typing/uploading/etc will be at a slower pace.

I will still probably be on AIM about an hour a day AS I type reports/assignments from school. So, if you have questions, you can still IM me. (But I will be double tasking so my reply may be slow)

And yes, that does mean that updates on this fic will be even slower. Gomen.

Well... enough rambling! On with that show! Er... fic.

**Chapter Note:**

Finally. Got the other characters in! Yes! Heh. It 


	10. Somewhere

**"Burning Abyss"  
**

Chapter Ten: Somewhere

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (First Poem-First verse) original by Ella Wheeler Wilcox. (Second Poem- Edited) original by Jami Ward. (Third Poem- Cut/Edited/Added) original by Arthur L. Gillom.

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated.

Written by- Aoihyou  
Posted-

Authors Note-  
_*Hides* PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEE!! I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long... I met up with so many dilemmas and, and... *Ducks at things thrown* AH! (Remember, dead/disemboweled authors cannot write. And injuries only slow the process ^.~;;)_

One of the reasons (there's many but this is the one I'm willing to discuss) that the update was so late is the content of this chapter.

I originally wanted to do Karasu at the Dark Tournament. (How he dies/what happened/etc.) Well. That wasn't going to happen. It just wouldn't bloody happen!

I tried to write it 703480823408+++ times but it was always so... blah.

I FINALLY (Yes, I'm one of those people who are slow at noticing things.) decided to do PAST Karasu so that I could do that Dark Tournament with more ease.

And so... Here is the evil stalker bomber and his Makai life... ^.^;; Enjoy. 

**Chapter Note-** This chapter is right after the bar occurrence (Kuronue meeting Kurama) in Chapter Four and some connection with Chapter Five. If you do not remember that, please review those chapters again ^^. (At least Four, it's pretty important ^^)  
Note: Karasu's weapons are bombs. He creates them out of thin air by concentrating his youki. Those of the same strength or stronger than him can see the bombs, but those weaker than him cannot.  
ALSO. It was shown (I think) on the series that Karasu DID NOT wear a mask before he met the Toguro brothers. There was no reason to limit his power, much like Hiei hiding his Jagan (with the bandana) in Ningenkai but letting it out at Makai. So for this chapter, he has no mask. (Bombs galore!)

~*~

_There is no chance, no destiny, no fate,  
Can circumvent or hinder or control  
The firm resolve of a determined soul.  
Gifts count for nothing; will alone is great;  
All things give way before it, soon or late.  
What obstacle can stay the mighty force  
Of the sea-seeking river in its course,  
Or cause the ascending orb of day to wait?_

~*~

"Damn, that was the worst bar fight I've seen." Clawed fingers carelessly grabbed a mangled head, holding it by the hair and slinging it over his shoulder.

"And we have to clean up after it." Another grumbled, meaty paw-like hands grabbing another carcass by the leg.

Once they had both reached their maximum weight limit, they dragged the collected carcasses outside.

It was still pouring outside, still drizzling like hammers on nails. The two didn't seem to notice the storm as they continued on their way, the dead bodies emitting pink liquid as dried blood mixed with rainwater.

A makeshift dump was about fifteen meters away from the tavern. They trudged over to it, the first youkai kicking the barely standing door open.

There were already rotting corpses and broken bottles inside, and even some animals that had come to feed. The rain didn't make it any better, it just made the animals more exposed, so that the feeding frenzy was easier to witness. The second youkai scrunched his nose.

"I think we have more dead bodies today than last year combined."

"Good thing they built this dump a little away, it smells like shit." They carelessly threw the corpses into the mess; where rodent-like creatures instantly attacked them.

The two youkai started their way back, passing more demons that were also 'cleaning up'.

"Master told us to be done quick, can't hold off the drunks too long."

"Damn dumb asses and alcohol." The other muttered, quickening his pace as the clawed one had.

"Hey, it's what we're paid from."

They entered the tavern again, sopping wet limbs dripping water all over the floor. The female waitresses scowled at them but scurried to wipe up the mess nonetheless.

"Can you believe that just two youkai did this?" The skinnier demon asked, eying the blood splattered on the windows and walls.

"They didn't. Most of this is because of the dumb confused drunks killing one another." The other grunted.

"No, the majority was done by that silver fox and the guy with the scythes."

There was a silence as they picked up scattered limbs.

"Do you think it's true?" The scaled youkai cautiously asked his heavier counterpart.

"About the Kitsune?"

"Do you really think it's...?" There was another silence before their question was answered.

"Youko Kurama."

A new voice, softer than the original two, chimed in. The two youkai jumped up, scurrying to face the intruder.

Before them stood a beautiful and almost feminine youkai. It had pooling black hair and taunting purple eyes that seemed to be smirking.

"Who the hell are you?!" The clawed demon took a battle stance, closely followed by his companion.

"I see no reason to give you my name... you are not worth it, weaklings..."

"Nani?! I'll show you who the weakling is!" Hot headed, he swung his claws at that face, wanting to destroy the teasingly smug expression.

He cut air.

"My my... not very good service towards your customers, ne?" The scaled demon's eyes widened as he felt something behind him.

"What the—"

"Goodbye."

He swerved around just in time to see those eyes pulled in obvious amusement, then something went off around him and his body joined those on the floor...

"What the fuck did you do?!" The heavier demon's eyes glowed, his aura flaring. This all had happened so silently and quickly that the waitresses only noticed when the dislodged head was flung at their feet.

"Ah... you're stronger than your friend..." The black clad youkai's eyes sparked.

"Intruder!" More youkai, who had earlier been outside or in the back room, flooded into the room, ushered by the frantic waitresses.

"More toys?" There were now eight of them around him, not counting the females.

"Silence!" Two lunged, grins on their faces.

"Yare yare..." (My my...) They suddenly 'exploded' in mid air, much to the surprise of the others.

"What—How did he...?!" The others backed up.

"Foolish weaklings..." Karasu's eyes glittered, laughing at them.

"He's a Quest Class!" One of the less dumbstruck demons yelled, setting off in a frantic run.

They all started to scatter; abandoning whatever pride they'd had moments ago.

"So you do know your places..." he watched as they tried to escape, scrambling for the door, "but..."

There was a large bang as the sounds of running ceased. There were no more yells, just burning piles of ash littering the ground.

He smirked.

"I don't like fools..."

He took one last look at a smoldering pile of flesh in the corner; his eyes still sparked in amusement, and then made his way across the bar.

He walked over to a particular corner of the tavern, where the most blood had accumulated.

His lips came up in a smile as he reached down and picked something up...

A silver cloak... with a crying fox embroidered on the bottom...

~*~

_Drip._

Drip.

Drip...

~*~

I watched the rain move in at dusk today.

I saw the thunderheads slowly slide over the sunset  
and cast their grayness before the dark.

I saw lights dancing behind the piles of clouds  
and was blinded by the lightning racing to the ground.

I felt and smelt the breeze as its cool moved the trees  
to shake their heads and rattle their limbs.

I watched a silver curtain,  
descending through the night,  
lit from within, hissing and drumming,  
as it washed away the day.

And I wanted you here with me so that we could  
listen to the thunder and the rain,  
watch the lightning leap,  
feel the wet and the wind...  
Together...

~*~

It was disgusting.

Utterly and completely repulsive.

He watched from the safety of the trees, eyes narrowed on two darting specks.

One silver, one black.

There was a laughing, a voice he loved—and yet hated in the way it was used.

"Got you!"

Another voice, one he did not know, but instantly loathed.

He growled as the winged demon straddled the silver.

_His_ silver fox.

There were a few more words spoken, a completely playful aura almost bursting from them.

And then they kissed.

He hissed in the back of his throat, already planning on how to ambush them, on how to claim what was his...

It was fairly easy to close in on them, stalking from shadow to shadow, tree to tree.

They were too relaxed, too... happy.

And that was when he heard it...

"---I think I love you..."

His purple eyes blazed, his youki already condensing into bombs...

But he noticed something else. Something that stopped him dead in his tracks, mesmerizing him.

A pendant hung from the winged youkai's neck... The color stung at his eyes, blood red.

And from it, a voice seemed to beckon to him...

It was a quiet whisper, airy and almost nothing.

_"Shadows..."_

He stared at the glowing pendant, his eyes following as it moved slowly, whispered louder...

_"Shadows... Fire... Ice..."_

All seemed to stop, the couple before him ceased to move, time paused.

_"Child of Shadow..."_

The pendant was hissing at him, glittering a darker shade of amber.

_"Shadow... expects you..."_ And then, as if someone had shattered some unknown force, all fell into place.

He backed up, kicking off the ground to land in a tree.

And still, as he stared bewildered at that pendant, something pulled him. Something called to him.

_Shadow... expects you..._

He suddenly grinned, looking down at the Kitsune below.

"I will be back..." He whispered into the wind, dashing off somewhere as quick as his legs could carry him...

For once in his life, he knew exactly where he was headed.

He had somewhere to be...

~*~ 

_I want you when the shades of eve are falling  
And purpling shadows drift across the land;  
When sleepy birds to loving mates are calling-  
I want the soothing softness of your hand...  
_

But I know that I can't have you,  
I know I never may...  
So I'm waiting for my one shot...  
Of stealing you away...

~*~

His golden eyes were still locked with the Chimera's violet ones.

Rain was falling around them by now, his face only protected from the mist because of his companion's hair.

There was an awkward silence as Kuronue seemed to take it all in.

_I think... I think I love you—_

But the youko did not regret his words...

And yet this silence was unnerving him, so he diverted his eyes, looking down from that shocked face.

He stared, his eyes suddenly caught on the pendant...

It was swirling dark amber... and it disturbed him somehow... but it was so beautiful...

He forgot of the predicament and the words fell out of his mouth...

"That pendant... what is it for?"

Kuronue seemed to snap back, his eyes becoming focused. He looked at the pendant mentioned and gave a flustered, rushed reply.

"I... I don't know... It's always been there..." Kurama smiled warmly, lovingly.

"It's beautiful... it looks so... alive." He was slightly confused when Kuronue's eyes widened a bit at his statement. He reached up, brushing the demon's cheek out of concern. The eyes relaxed again, tenseness still present. He seemed to be trying to construct a sentence, explain something that words alone just could not...

"Sometimes..."

The Chimera's voice wavered and his lips were in a slight frown, he kept his position, eyes locked in with the fox's again.

"...Sometimes I think it is."

~*~

_The fountains mingle with the river,  
And the rivers with the ocean;  
The winds of heaven mix forever,  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single;  
All things by law divine  
In one another's being mingle:--  
Why not I, with thine?_

~*~

End Chapter Ten.

Finally! THANK INARI!

I'll try to update more often ^^ *Huggles all* I've gotten over a major wall ^^.

What will be next?

I'll try Hiei soon. I mean, I *do* feel (a bit) bad for leaving him in that whole 'mentally-unstable-I-want-to-die' state. ^^;;

Gomen, I know this chapter sucked and that it was boring. It's just a bloody connector... and anyways; Karasu. What did you expect?

R&R Onegai! No flames!

Beta read by; Callisto Firestarter

Thank you very much!

"Yeah, woman, you all are LUCKY to have ME around. -winks-" ~ Callisto Firestarter


	11. Datenshi

**"Burning Abyss"**

Chapter Eleven: Datenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated.

Written by- Aoihyou  
Posted- 7/9/03

Authors Note-  
_Just in case you missed it: The winged youkai from the last chapter (who was talking with Youko Kurama) was KURONUE. The bat youkai (with the scythes) from Chapter Four._

As for review responses, I will do that near the end. I swear I will. Probably the last chapter. Even if it DOES take me eternity... and if you have questions, you can e-mail me or AIM me, or I may reply in chapter notes if it is urgent and you cannot contact me.

Also... I know that I'm bad at updating, but I'm trying. This chapter was late mostly because I didn't want to write about Karasu. I dislike him. -.-

This story is going to be long, I hope you can bear with me >. Arigatou...

**Chapter Note-**  
_-Faked enthusiasm- Yay. More Karasu._

Also, I have decided that the youkai in my story will age like this:  
The same as humans in appearance up to their prime physical appearance. (For some, fifteen, for others twenty, etc.) When they reach the prime, they will only age about one year in appearance every hundred to five hundred years or so, depending on species.

**Important: Karasu means crow or raven in Japanese. ^^ You'll see why.

~*~

He was born into darkness.

His eyes, purple now, blazed to the outside world, raging to the familiar and yet so ungraspable feelings he was having.

His lungs sucked in, and blew out for the first time in- how long was it?

Two voices gasped as his violet depths reached them, inherited night vision locking onto them.

"His eyes are open..." The male whispered, blue orbs staring in fascination.

"Our kind is born blind... perhaps this is a sign?" The female demon that had released him into this dark world replied, a slight line of sweat trickling down her already drenched face as she finally pulled out of the pain of labor.

Her eyes were a soft purple. Kind, gentle, yet slightly fearful.

The previously amused blue eyes shifted to his mate, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as he looked down again at the bundle she held. The bundle that was now staring into his mate's exhausted lavender eyes with... amusement? No, it couldn't be... He shook his head slightly and turned to his wife for a long awaited response.

"Perhaps... but of what?"

~*~

_The Koorime woman led the black figure across the frozen lands, speaking softly as they headed for a stone._

"A Cursed Child, he could see and hear... maybe even feel... right when he was born."

The black figure's red eyes flashed at the mention of this Child...

The Forbidden Child.

But, unknown to him... not the only.

...//A// Forbidden Child.

~*~ Akira focused his youki, drawing it out of his fingertips, and then blasted it at the rock wall before him.

The earth trembled around the wall, then simply shifted, allowing the hidden hole to become just a common cave.

He, an Earth youkai, had made a cavern for him and his mate so that they could deliver their child in peace.

And yet he somehow felt unsafe once the child had been born. He had been urged to make an opening as soon as possible-to make an escape... but... from what?

Those eyes.

So piercing, not those of a newborn.

Wine colored, flashing between violet and blood red...

They scared him.

His own son's eyes scared him.

The brown haired demon stepped out of the crumbling dust, and into the falling day.

His blue eyes traveled to the orange sunset, to a tree that hid the escaping burning orb, a tree that looked like skeletons stacked on one another in the dim light.

_A name..._

He had not yet thought of a name for his newborn child.

For he hadn't expected it needed.

His wife, Fuuka, had a history of miscarriages, to such a point that even their elders only half-heartedly attended their pregnancy ceremony.

Twelve others had died before this one, never even taking their first breath.

What was so different about him?

...Those eyes.

He looked once again at the skeleton-like tree, sighing outward.

And gasped.

There was a flock of birds landed in the barren tree. It made the dead shrubbery look almost in full bloom...

With jet-black petals.

Beautiful, and yet eerie. Piercing, chilling, yet fascinating.

_Raven... Raven... Crow... Crow..._

The day was fading into a deep purple, just before the last of light flickered away...

Purple. Violet. Piercing. Chilling... A Sign...

_Raven... Crow... Raven... Crow..._

"Karasu---"

A name.

For the Thirteenth Child.

_Another..._

Forbidden Child.

~*~ 

_"Tell me, Kageme, the weakness of the child I speak of."_

"I will not, no mortal is to meddle with The Fates."

"Just take a look... see what it is... if it is too big, if you still cannot tell me, then I shall leave you be."

"I will take a look, but do not get your hopes up, I have no interest in upsetting The Fates."

~*~

"Karasu! Karasu! Stop crawling around! The family is coming to visit, we have to get you cleaned up." Fuuka smiled warmly as she chased her two-year-old son around their home.

Earth Youkai were extremely loyal, and a tight knit family. They were coming for their yearly visit, her and Akira's family. She had to make sure Karasu was prim and presentable.

She had no worries about the house. It was already perfect. It was a cave, not rough and ugly as imagined when the word is mentioned, but smooth and roomy. Akira had used his powers to make the cave perfect for them. No sharp corners for Karasu to hit his head on, no protruding rocks on the floor for him to cut his little hands on.

No danger for her one and only.

She smiled as she caught him, thinking of what a blessing he was, of how he had survived when twelve others had not.

"My little angel..." She mumbled, playing with his button nose.

Angel. Wings. Feathers. Black. Wings. _Datenshi..._

Karasu.

Karasu...

Fuuka blankly picked him up in her arms, carrying him to the washroom, a little room that had a cave river trickling by, and one that Akira had planned and provided with his flourishing skills.

She quickly undressed her son, not even looking at him as she went through the routine moves.

Her mind began to wonder at the thought of angels.

_Datenshi..._

It had been the most peculiar thing, the day he'd been born.

Akira had taken a step outside, to get a breath of air, then came back, hands shaking a bit as he held her shoulders.

_"Karasu."_ He had muttered.

"Karasu."

And with that, he had looked straight into their newly born son's eyes, a look of slight confusion, yet fear, flashing in his own.

_Fear..._

He had muttered something just as a voice called from the deep night...

_"Oi, Akira? Fuuka? 's your family. The kid born?"_ And her husband had rushed to the door...

She absently scrubbed behind her child's ears as her thought continued.

_"So, what are you going to name him? Your thirteenth little miracle?"_

A pause as she remembered the strange silence, the soft cloth she held stopped mid wipe on her son's forehead as she remembered the look in his eyes...

He'd violently turned to their child, eyes flashing again, and he turned around to their family members and...

_"His name is Karasu..."_

Karasu.

"Mo...mmy?" She snapped back to reality as her son spoke one of three words he had finally been able to form.

"Sorry honey, mommy dazed off a bit."

Scrub. Scrub. Scrub. Can't forget the toes.

_"His name is Karasu..."_

Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven. Crow. Crow. Crow. Crow. Karasu. Datenshi. Karasu. Datenshi...

Datenshi... fallen angel.

Forbidden Angel.

Forbidden Child...

//Another// Forbidden Child.

"All done."

_Karasu._

A slight shudder went through Fuuka's form as she looked down at the flickering violet eyes of her son.

"It must be chilly today..." She reasoned, pulling her robes closer to her slightly frail body.

Or perhaps it was the red that dwindled in those startling depths of amethyst...

~*~

_He was such an unfortunate child... Yukina, promise me... heal his broken soul... Find him..._

~*~

"Karasu! Get in here at once!"

The mentioned seven year old stalked into the room, his black robes swishing around him as his piercing eyes stared from among midnight black locks.

"What." He stated, more than asked, flatly. His father felt a shiver go through him.

"I heard you... blew up Kouji's pet?"

"So?"

"He's your cousin!"

"We're demons, not humans, I don't see why you dwell on bonds of blood."

"Karasu!"

"What."

"Why did you do such a thing?"

"..."

"Karasu!"

"Because it was beautiful."

"What?"

"His pet was beautiful. You saw it."

"So you did it out of jealousy? I could have gotten one for you--"

"No, I did it to preserve its beauty." _Just like I did to the bird you got me, the fish you got me, and so many other things you don't know about..._

The father of the boy shuddered again as those icy eyes glinted red just before they were hidden from view with several locks of hair.

~*~

_"If I kill them... they are mine…"_

~*~

"Karasu killed a bird again."

"Your son has been burning animals lately..."

"Did you hear of the woman who was murdered yesterday? She was still smoldering when they found her..."

"Did you hear of the prostitute they found in the bar? The one whose head had been severed off and only ashes found around her?"

"Don't stay out too late, or go to deep in the forest, there's something out there..."

"Someone killed all of the exotic pets that those traders brought yesterday... they only found scorch marks in the cages."

"Did you see the gash on Akira-san's face? They say his son did that to him."

"Another person went missing yesterday. I saw smoke coming from the forest."

"Have you seen Fuuka-san lately? Her eyes are always so puffy... and she jumps at the smallest sounds and always cowers when she sees fire..."

"I saw smoke..."

~*~

_"Kill them before they betray me..."_

~*~

Images plagued his mind.

There were no words or sounds that accompanied the images... which just made it more eerie.

There were gaping mouths and panting breaths that made no sound, uttered no sweet ragged pant. Just floating images before his blank eyes.

They weren't very consecutive, just glimpses... some in other's minds.

His violet eyes were flashing as those images whizzed by and across his mind again.

They were leaving him.

Scared. Frightened. Unsure.

But he smiled.

He knew what the next image would be, for it had replayed in his mind many times, just as the others had.

Soft lavender eyes wide open in horror just before they rolled back... Blue eyes petrified in terror as the owner of them tried to save them both...

And he smiled again as it all began, as he heard their fearful footsteps towards the exit, tiptoeing painfully past his door, which they were certain he was asleep behind.

And that smile was accompanied by blazing red eyes as he stood up, gracefully stepping to the door just as two sets of footprints scurried out of the house...

They froze as his door closed with a soft 'Click'.

"Where are you going, mother?" His voice was venomously sweet, and he smirked as his 'father' tensed, stepping before the one he'd called to. And his smirk grew as they both shuddered upon turning around and meeting his eyes.

And that was when the images became reality.

"You won't get the chance to leave me this time..."

And just a few seconds later, the first splatter of blood sprinkled on the dusty walls of the cave he'd been reborn in.

~*~

End Chapter Eleven.

o.O Yeaaaa... Isn't it weird how Karasu seems -shudder- normal when he's a baby? (Karasu, normal?) In case you didn't see, Datenshi (title of this chapter) means fallen angel.

This chapter was supposed to be longer (more Karasu. Yayyyy... -cough-) but I decided to stop it here. I'll type the rest soon (Soon? What's that?) ^^ I hope you liked the pointless violence. Guess in your reviews or e mails (or whatever) what the little bits between time transitions were. I want to see if you know what I'm talking about ^^. If you didn't notice, the reason Karasu's (second set) parents were trying to slip out and leave him at night was because they knew he was the one doing the killings and had experienced close encounters before. And yes, the end of this chapter connects to the end of Chapter 4. (Where they are already dead.)

Thank you for your support up to now (-cough blunt death threats cough-) and encouragement!

You should all thank my koi, Calli, for this chapter being finished. She sent me on a guilt trip (without knowing it) >.> Luvvies to her!

R&R Onegai! No flames!


	12. Double Casket

**"Burning Abyss" **

Chapter Ten: Double Casket

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the poem about Life _(Jessie B. Rittenhouse) _or the lyrics to "Love Me Tender" _ (Elvis Presley) _. All other verses/themes/ideas are of my making. 

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated. 

Written by- AoiHyou

Posted- 10/3/03

Chapter Note: This chapter goes by incredibly quickly. I skip many things, and there are little, if any, series dialogue included. It may be a bit confusing if you have never seen the series before. If you want a summary of the episodes because you haven't seen them yet, go to under the Toguro section. ^^ I might do it more in detail in another chapter, but for now, this is all. Gomen. 

Author's Note: I'm not sure if Bui was human or demon. I mean, they say that it's a demon fight, and you'd assume he was demon because he had that fighting aura, but I don't remember them ever telling us... and Kuwabara was human but participated, too. Either way, I set him as a human in this story. (Though, Inari knows why his hair is blue.)

Dedication: This chapter is an _extremely_ late birthday present for Kyrene-san. ^^;; Gomen for the wait! Sorry it sucks... maybe the next chappie?

~*~

He sometimes dreamt of blood. 

He couldn't see faces. He couldn't hear anything. 

He just saw that brilliant crimson... 

Splattered on the wall. 

Almost as if it was just paint- bright red paint. As if some five year old had carelessly stepped on a tube of the substance, and it had been left there, the toddler already fleeing from his mistake. 

And the toddler would get yelled at later. 

But there was a difference. 

The toddler did not pay with his life, and the paint did not stain one's mind like coffee on an alabaster carpet. 

He sometimes dreamt of blood. 

Sometimes, 

he woke up, 

laughing. 

~*~

How would one describe a day in Makai? 

Well, ironically enough, living in the jungle of raw greed was sort of like living the life of a human cop. 

The difference was that a cop did his job to protect the good of others. 

And a demon lived like a cop to protect his own life. 

There would be something every day. Just little things. Little things like, getting caught in a drunk brawl, or having your treasure ransacked. They were little because you seldom died from them. 

But there were also days that seemed to thirst for blood. 

There was no bullshit like 'I had a bad feeling that day, I knew it was coming.' 

You wouldn't know it was coming, unless you'd planned it, or someone had told you. Both of which only happened if you were a high-ranking youkai. 

For a common demon, those days were just shocks. Shocks of metal, shocks of power, shocks of blood. 

And they wouldn't know what hit them. 

They would just be dead. 

And that would be that. 

For the higher ranking, life was like a constant game. A game that had few mind twists, but so many brute physical traps that one had to be at the peak of fitness, or have some form of protection, to survive a week. 

Being injured was a death wish. 

And you could not hide your injuries. 

Demons smelled blood even if you were not bleeding, even an internal injury would be like a red flag. 

A red flag that hissed _'Kill me! Kill me! Killmekillmekillmekillmekillme!' _over and over until even the demon's friends would turn on it and the chant would be ringing in their ears as their fangs dripped with their friend's warm blood. 

Yet that did not mean all injured demons died. 

Some of the higher ranking could live through power. 

And even the weak ones, or ones that had had their energy drained from whatever battle that had marred them, could live. 

But living had a price. 

And Bui was willing to pay that price. 

~*~

He was a scantily dressed human. 

But this human, with the remains of his business suit-obviously from Ningenkai-still adorned by a thread, had power. 

He could feel a battle aura already seeping from him, though he obviously had no training. 

He could see the other demons staring at him, the Makai honed senses queuing them all in a silent rush for blood, as his wounds throbbed internally. 

His purple eyes flickered a bit as he set down the drink he'd carried out from the bar onto a barter counter. 

Just as a goat youkai (or he guessed, from the ridiculous horns) was ready to ram the ningen, he stepped in. 

"This is Makai, child. I see you're in a bit of a pinch." 

He smiled lightly as the human stiffened. He smelled fear. 

"Who...?" 

"My name, is Karasu." 

~*~

He could feel them staring at him. 

_Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood... _

Nobody dared come near him, yet all watched. He was the prey in the middle of lions. All waiting for the first to strike. 

The man was confused. 

Where was he? How had he gotten here? 

And why did these... people... look so strange...? 

_And so hungry? _

He was afraid. Not for his life, oddly, but for something more. 

If he died, who would take care of his family? Who would care for his little Tamara and Sam? Who would take them out for ice cream when their mother had a headache? Who would go with them five miles out of the way to a cider mill just to get them caramel apples when they sold them at the corner store? Who would... 

Who would Sakura kiss in the morning and send off to work? Who would love her like he had? Who would help his wife look after Sam and Tamara? Who... 

Who? 

_Not yet... not yet... I can't die yet... _

His eyes became panicked, like those of a cornered animal, they darted back and forth... 

And a startlingly clear sound made its way into his ears. 

"This is Makai, child. I see you're in a bit of a pinch." 

A warm voice. A warm voice with power undercurrent it... a warm voice that smiled at him without him even turning around. 

As if to confirm the thought, his body slowly turned, and his eyes caught long flowing hair, with smiling violet eyes. 

"Who...?" 

"My name, is Karasu." He'd barely seen those lips move. Such feminine, beautiful features... 

"Oh...?" He stared blankly at this sudden speaker. 

"Perhaps," it softly began, "we should go somewhere more private?" 

He remembered the people around them, and shuddered anew when he saw their bloodthirsty stares. 

"Anywhere," he muttered, "but here." 

"Oh... really..." 

There was a thoughtful, almost devilish pause, and he shivered. 

"Anywhere?" 

~*~

_I bargained with Life for a penny,  
And Life would pay no more,  
However I begged at evening,  
When I counted my scanty score; _

For Life is just employer,  
He gives you what you ask,  
But once you have set the wages,  
Why, you must bear the task. 

~*~

He remembered what a 'bad day' used to be. 

A little coffee spilled, a bitch secretary, a meeting you'd forgotten about, dropping your cell phone in the toilet, your wife claiming you were cheating, your children getting called to the office... 

But that, that was fucking nothing. 

His old Christian ways condemned him at the thought, but he didn't care. His mind didn't matter anymore. 

In hell, all that mattered was strength. 

Strength to live, strength to kill. Strength to harness death. 

He'd become strong. Better. 

But not the best. 

He needed to be the best. 

He needed to be the best... 

Because he wanted to beat who he considered the best. 

"Come on, Bui. We don't have all day." 

He needed to beat him to get home. He was under Karasu's debt, but he had to get home to his family... he had to show them he was alive. 

Yet, even as he told himself that over and over, he found himself thinking about how beautiful the raven was. How the outfit he wore seemed to cut into him as the wind blew. 

"I'll catch you some day, Karasu... some day..." 

And as he whispered that into the wind, quiet enough for no one to hear... 

But he didn't know why he wanted to. 

He didn't know why he had to be the best. 

And almost daily, he wondered what he'd done

to deserve this hell. 

Just as his legs started to move to follow Karasu, he remembered something from the Bible. 

_Adam and Eve had been vanquished from the Garden of Eden because they had eaten the forbidden fruit. _

They had lived the forbidden love... 

And at this thought, Bui glanced at the black haired beauty before him, thinking about his wife and children at ningenkai... 

And couldn't help but think... 

I'm sorry. 

~*~

_ "I thought I could love you forever... but forever... what is forever?" _

~*~

His mind clouded sometimes. 

As if he were trying to look at the world through a picture negative. 

His thoughts would slow, and he would see... 

It wasn't always, his seer powers only kicked in when he was desperate, almost dead, or in some way subconscious. 

But sometimes, sometimes they came back. 

And he smiled at the latest image his past powers brought him. 

"My Youko... My sweet Youko..."

Shuichi Minamino was beautiful. 

And he was waiting for him... 

At Ningenkai. 

~*~

_ "Often, the punishment for living is paid because of the desire to be loved..." _

~*~

"What?" 

"You heard me, Bui. We're going to Ningenkai[1]." 

"But why?" Bui stared at his companion. Flashes of his past jumbled in his mind as he remembered... as he remembered things which were fading more and more in his memory... 

"Because, Bui... we must pay somebody a visit." 

"What?" 

"Someone is waiting for me..." 

"But I don't---"

"Someone who has been mine for his past life..." The crow was talking more to himself than anybody. 

Bui's blood ran cold at that single word-_ '...mine...' _

"My Itoshii...[2]" 

And his heart shattered. 

He didn't even notice Karasu brush past him, laughing with his head thrown back, his hair wild, shrieking in an insane joy. 

_My Itoshii... _

Youko Kurama would be his. 

Trailing behind the joyous crow, Bui wondered what the 'best' really was. 

Sam used to say he was the best at spelling. Tamara used to say she was the best at reading. 

And, slightly disturbed, he wondered why his heart didn't yearn for them as much... 

And... 

He couldn't remember their faces. 

~*~

_Love me tender, love me sweet,  
Never let me go,  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so... _

~*~

They'd just crossed the portal. 

The portal itself had been trouble enough, draining half of Karasu's ki. Bui's battle aura helped little, for it was more offensive, not psychic. Karasu, though, with his seer experience, had been able to erect a makeshift portal, just long enough for them to make it. 

"So this," he hissed, "is Ningenkai." 

Birds took flight as the portal dispersed, imploding into a flash of purple. 

The people who had seen that light would probably tell you it was just a joke a teenager had played, letting off fireworks at the park. 

None of them would guess that that had been a signal... 

The entrance of a Forbidden Child. 

But miles away, something did notice them. 

Something not human, for it had no soul. 

Something that smirked as it felt their power enter on its realm. 

_ "Otouto[3], I think we have some friends to make..." _

Toguro Otouto's sunglasses flashed as his Aniki[4] whispered in his ear. 

_ "Aa." _

Oblivious, Bui noted quietly to himself that the portal had looked almost identical to the whirling ball of energy he'd fallen into years ago... 

The trigger to his transition into the 'hell'. The cause of his departure from his family... 

_What were their names? _

But he found, as he gazed at the flow of midnight tresses... 

That he couldn't really care. 

~*~

_I worked for a menial's hire,  
Only to learn, dismayed,  
That any wage I had asked of Life,  
Life would have paid. _

~*~

This couldn't be. 

Karasu staggered, his eyes blinded from a previous blow. Tiny veins in his eyes had exploded from the pressure put on him, and his eyes bled, making him see through a filmy red. 

He could hear Bui near him, his battle aura low and exhausted. He was still trying to protect him. 

How could someone be this strong? In Ningenkai? He looked at the two -seeming to be-humans before him, his bloodied vision making them seem even more horrid. 

"Give it up, weaklings. You're pathetic..." 

That annoying high pitched voice... he grit his teeth, dispersing another bomb, but knowing before it hit that the smaller one would deflect it. 

"Should I kill them, then, Otouto?" 

"..." 

Silence. 

Bui had a fleeting image of himself-years ago- threatening to 'ground' someone... And he wondered who it was, he tried make the image clearer, trying to get a look at that face. 

"No." 

_Oh, honey, it wasn't his fault. Don't ground him... _

"But we will kill you... if you don't cooperate." 

But Bui hadn't noticed, he was busy trying to recollect the touch of a dream woman's hand on his shoulder. He was too busy trying to remember... 

Or was he trying to forget? 

~*~

_ "I swear, Toguro, some day, I will kill you. "_

They had agreed, quietly, to obey the 'Toguro kyoudai', and Bui was surprised when he heard his companion hiss those words directly at the two hated enemies. 

It was a puzzle on why Karasu had even accepted their 'mercy'. The crow was a prideful character, despite his naming, and he saw no motive for him to agree... 

That was, until he looked into his eyes. One look into those purple-bordering on crimson- eyes, was enough to make one understand. 

_He was living for something. _

Toguro Otouto smirked as his brother cackled shrilly. 

"We will see." 

Bui wondered if they were blind, or if they'd just missed the unlocked passion in Karasu's eyes. 

_I will kill you. _

...for him. 

~*~

_Love me tender, love me sweet,  
Never let me go,  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so... _

~*~

It had been so long till they'd reached this day. 

Bui looked sideways, through his thick armor, glancing at his companion. 

He still remembered that day, just weeks ago... 

Toguro Otouto had offered them a job. He'd invited them to participate in the Dark Tournament-apparently a big fight between youkai. 

Karasu had, of course, refused. He did not take pride in working 'under' another, even if it was just an official tournament. 

But what surprised him was what had made the raven agree. 

Toguro Otouto's sunglasses had gleamed, and he'd said in a dead tone, 

_ "A certain Fox will be there, Raven." _

And that had been all. Karasu had silently nodded his head, and walked off to train again. 

And now, they were here. At the Tournament. Members of the Toguro team... 

But his mind was still caught on something... he could have sworn... that Karasu had been smiling that day. 

"Well, look what we have here..." he snapped out of his daydream as his partner's voice echoed quietly in the corridors. 

A shock of crimson hair caught his site... 

_A certain Fox... _

~*~

"Well, look what we have here..." Karasu tried to hide the glee in his tone as he caught site of his love. 

The Youko stiffened, his delicate ningen shoulders shuddering. 

_Youko Kurama. _

~*~

_ "Some of the greatest moments in life are never to be remembered... but the emotion behind them always is." _

~*~

He didn't remember what he'd said exactly, but later, when his love was long gone and he'd promised to see him again... 

He just had a feeling of deep satisfaction. 

He smirked, his fingers clenching around the single strand of blood red hair he'd intertwined in his fingers. 

He didn't remember how he'd gotten the strand, either. He just knew he'd touched his love... for the first time... he'd smelled his love, for the first time... 

And if felt so good. 

_Soon, Koishii[5], soon we will be together. _

And Karasu couldn't help but hope their battle would come soon. 

_You will look beautiful... splashed in your own blood... _

And with that thought, he stalked off, having long ago forgotten about his companion. 

~*~

_Don't blink!  
Don't blink!  
It's dangerous,  
Do you know what,  
You could have missed? _

~*~

All he knew was red. 

He had no heart, yet something pulsed. 

_Badan... badan..[6]. _

He no longer felt pain, his body was numb, his spirit slipping out... 

For the second time. 

He looked with glassy eyes in front of him... 

He was so beautiful. So utterly beautiful. 

He would have smiled if he'd had the strength. 

His love was sprawled in his own blood, what was supposed to be the last of his strength drained into the plant... 

The very plant that was killing the crow. 

He looked down, glancing at the vampire plant which was blossoming from his blood. 

_I was right... _ he wanted to whisper, _you do look beautiful... splashed in your own blood... _

And with that, he fell limp, his soul swishing out of the tortured body, and heading somewhere else... 

Somewhere he'd been before. 

_Shadow... _

And the only regret he had... 

Was that he hadn't killed Toguro. 

But Yusuke Urameshi would take care of that soon enough... 

_We will meet again, Itoshii... _ he whispered, soaring past the unconscious Youko gently. 

~*~

Nobody would know, hours later that Karasu's body was not crushed beneath a pile of rubble which had once been the arena. 

Nobody would know that Karasu's corpse was buried on that island, under a sakura tree... 

And years later, when Bui would visit Hiei at Mukuro's castle, he would not remember anything. 

He would not remember those beautiful lips, or that silky hair, of the flowing, curved body... 

But sometimes, he dreamt about raven. 

Sometimes, he dreamt about sakura trees. 

He couldn't place faces, just flashes of black and soft pink. Black feathers and pink petals, falling into an endless pit... 

He sometimes woke up crying... 

And wondered why he was whispering, 

_ "I'm sorry..." _

~*~

_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to love you..." _

~*~

End Chapter Twelve.  
Yes, I realize Bui was really pointless, but wasn't he that way in the series? O.o  
Yes, Bui fell through a portal into Makai, and was injured that way. That was how Karasu found him. How else would a human have ended up in Makai? The reason (if you noticed) I made Bui fall in love with Karasu, was because I thought the symbolism was beautiful ^^. The point that Bui was paying the price for 'living', morphed into paying the price of 'loving', and you see him forget his previous intensions quickly as he sets his sights on Karasu. Silly Bui. I wanted to show the decay of human moral into animal desire. Yes. I was bored.  
Also, the thing about Bui forgetting. Humans have a natural tendency to forget things they don't want to remember. They do this subconsciously. Some people, when too deeply grieved, will develop a sort of memory block, or willing amnesia. That's what Bui had. 

Key  
[1]Ningenkai- Human world/realm.  
[2]Itoshii- Beloved one (something like that)  
[3]Otouto- Younger brother  
[4]Aniki- Older brother  
[5]Koishii- Pretty much the same as [2]  
[6]Badan...- Sort of a Japanese boy's comic dramatic sound for heart beat. I couldn't help myself ^^;;

Contact me for more translations. Gomen if I missed any ^^;;

I would like to thank oOKeairaOo-san for beta reading this chapter. Gomennnn >. 


	13. Blood and Chocolate

**"Burning Abyss" **

Chapter Thirteen: Blood and Chocolate 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the lyrics to 'Pop Goes The Weasel', either. 

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated. 

Written by- Aoihyou 

Posted- 10/5/03

~*~ 

This did not happen often. 

He ran his hands through his silver veil of hair, brushing it back gracefully behind his dainty ears. 

He watched the figure before him, seeing and yet not seeing. 

He was watching his mind. 

The figure was picking through memories, whispering and muttering to himself, making them move and pause in particular spots. 

He couldn't see most of the memories, but he could see the look of utter devotion and passion in those somehow empty, yet brimming eyes. 

_What_ , he thought, _did he do to deserve this? _

He'd been watching the black haired demon for days, ever since... 

His eyes became a bit faded at the thought, wanting to ask _'Why' _to someone, wanting an answer that he knew could not be found. 

People had come to visit the fire demon, but nobody could see _him_ . The koorime had briefly been able to see with her mind's eye, but had missed him completely. 

It was mostly because he'd set up a kekkai around them, just in case someone tried to come after the fire demon. He knew that some demons were looking for him, and he was not going to let him die without finishing his task. 

Anyone who tried to step in, that did not have a pure energy force or enough ki, would be struck unconscious. Not dead, just unconscious. It was the perfect device for this situation. 

_How, though, _ he thought, _am I supposed to help him if he cannot even notice me? _

And that was when he noticed two wide chocolate eyes staring at him. 

~*~ 

Daddy had told her to find the man with silver hair. The man that had pretty eyes. 

She liked to make Daddy happy. Sometimes, Daddy would let her ride on his shoulders when he was happy, and he would call her his little angel, and Mommy would come and scold them both for being immature, or not doing work, or something. Mommy always had something to be upset about. Daddy often made jokes with her about that, and Mommy would yell at them for that. 

She was slightly confused, at first. It was strange, seeing her own body on the ground. It looked like the little bird's body Daddy and she had found on the side of a street. It'd been cold, and he'd told her it was dead, and she'd cried. It wasn't bloody, or run over. It was just dead. Just slumped over, limp, and unmoving. 

She watched as her Daddy and Mommy and others scrambled to her body, holding it up and shaking her as if it would do any good. She wanted to go up to them and tell them she was all right, tell them not to worry... 

But Daddy had told her to find the man with silver hair, and she wouldn't return to him until she had. 

She drew up her chin a bit, and looked around the room. 

Then blinked. 

Her wide, brown eyes met with those beautiful orbs, and caught a silver sheen of hair. 

Well, that had been easy. 

Daddy would be very happy, indeed. 

~*~ 

He almost blinked, but the action was so alien to him, having no body and all, that he didn't. His face took on a look of impassiveness, and the child seemed to be a bit timid at approaching him. 

"Nee, are you Kurama-san?" She whispered, finally, the words coming out in a blurb. It sounded more like 'neeareyouK'masn?' and took him a moment to decipher. 

He stared at her. How did she...? She continued talking, apparently nervous. 

"I don't know, Daddy just said to talk to the 'man', but everyone keeps whispering-thinking-about Kurama-san, and Mommy used to say he had the most beautiful silver hair when he went demon... Mommy has pretty hair, too. It's the color of chestnuts. She always says-but, are you Kurama-san?" She kept adding in incoherent details, looking at him for some sign of approval. Her voice shook a bit. 

After a few moments, he finally responded, his mouth opening slowly. 

"No," he said, his golden rainbow flecked eyes glimmering as he spoke soothingly. 

There was a pause before he continued. 

"I am his father, Inari." 

~*~ 

_I climbed up and down the coast  
To find a golden eagle  
I climbed the rocks and thought I was close  
Pop -- goes the weasel!  
But, alas, I lost my way  
Saw nothing but a seagull  
I tore my pants and killed the day  
Pop -- goes the weasel! _

~*~ 

End Chapter Thirteen. 

I know, you all thought it was Kurama. I wanted to throw in a twist XD. 

I decided to make Inari a male in this story. Sorry if that's not your preference ^^;; 

This chapter was just a connecter chapter, which is why it's so damn short. 

I would like to thank the OH SO MIGHTY CRESCENT-SAMA for beta reading this chapter. Her HIGHNESS is wonderful. Happy now? ;P

R&R onegai ^^. 


	14. Lost and Found

**"Burning Abyss" **

Chapter Fourteen: Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the lyrics to 'Hickory Dickory Dock', Duvet, or Matchbox20: Unwell, either. All standard disclaimers apply. 

Warning: May be some sexual content, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi/Yuri/Het/etc.) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Flames towards this issue and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated. 

Written by- AoiHyou

Posted- 10/6/03

~*~

The Osa watched with uncolored shimmering eyes, clear as crystal, through the pendant. 

She smiled softly, seeming almost gentle, if not for the malicious thought behind it. 

The direct vision of the pendant was on a silver fox, smiling gallantly and being ravished by one who adorned it. 

But that was not what made her smile. 

In the corner of the pendant's vision was a black shadow. 

Purple eyes gazed at the swinging amber necklace, and she knew instantly who it was. 

She whispered an enchantment, looking at the figure in the tree, then started to talk into the pendant. 

"Shadows..." 

She tested to see if he could hear her, 

"Shadows... Fire... Ice..." 

His eye caught hers-or so it seemed. She kept whispering. 

"Child of Shadow... Shadow expects you..." 

His eyes took on a raw understanding. 

"Shadow expects you..." 

He grinned, and she did the same simultaneously. 

_Fool... _

~*~

_Hickory Dickory Dock,  
The bird looked at the clock,   
The clock struck two,  
Away he flew,  
Hickory Dickory Dock! _

~*~

It was dark. 

There was so much foliage that he abandoned his stealth for cautiousness. 

If someone had seen him, they would have said he was lost. He was walking-seemingly aimlessly- in a forest. His eyes kept darting left and right, and it was apparent he had never been there before. 

The wind whispered through the leaves and made it sound like a sharp hissing warning. 

What one would not notice is that his footing was sure. He walked straight towards something, his destination in sight. He was not lost, merely untrusting. 

The foliage, though unruly, seemed to twist with the shadows to keep from entangling him. It was strange that so many branches surrounded him, and yet none caught onto his clothing. 

A few more steps, and he stumbled a bit. He glared a moment at the root that had tripped him, then looked beyond it and gasped. 

~*~

_Hickory Dickory Dock,  
The dog barked at the clock,   
The clock struck three,   
Fiddle-de-dee,   
Hickory Dickory Dock! _

~*~

Karasu stepped cautiously into the cavern, feeling a breeze come from deep within it, wrapping around him and pulling him in gently. 

The crow was suspicious, and followed slowly, making sure to take in any details in his surroundings. 

The ceiling hung down in some places, and at others was so high that it seemed as if it were simply night and the darkness above was not a ceiling, but just the sky. 

There were dips and formations, but to his surprise, only one passage. 

But before he went any further, a deep yet smooth voice washed over him. The wind seemed to cease, and the air was still. 

_-What are you doing here, child?- _

He jerked backwards at the voice, yet found he could not place where it had come from. 

"Who are you?" 

_-One would believe that intruding on one's home meant they knew what they were entering...- _

"Who are you?" He asked again, almost stubbornly. 

The voice washed over him once again, 

_-I, child, am Shadow. Element of Darkness.- _

"So it is you," the crow tried to keep his surprise and unexplained fear hidden, "I have been told that you were expecting me... But it seems that you do not know who I am--" 

_-Oh, I know who you are, child. But what I asked is what you are doing here.- _

"I was told..." 

_-They knew not what they spoke of, then. It is not your time yet.- _

Slightly angry at the arrogant tone, Karasu spat, "Just who are you, and how the hell do you know of me?" 

_-As I said, child, I am Shadow. Element of Darkness.- _

He was about to respond when it continued. 

_-And how I know of you, child, is quite simple.- _

A chill went through him, and he knew the next words before they were uttered. 

_-You, child, are my son.- _

He was silent, trying to take in the fact, and finding that he wanted a glimpse of the speaker. But before he could react, the voice that enveloped him started to fade, and he found himself becoming alone in the cave. 

_-As I said, child. It is not your time yet...- _

"But how do I know when-"

_-You will know, child. You will know.- _

And the wind resumed hissing past him, as if escorting him out. 

_-You will know...- _

~*~

_Hickory Dickory Dock,  
The bear slept by the clock,  
The clock struck four,   
He ran out the door,  
Hickory Dickory Dock! _

~*~

She stood out like an angel in hell. Her bangs were almost spiky, but the rest of her hair was sleek and bluish-white, flowing down her back like an avalanche. Her white complexion did not camouflage at all with the darkness of the forest.

She walked through the brush, just as the previous visitor. 

Soon, she stepped delicately into the cavern's entrance, and swiftly made her way through it. 

"You wanted to see me?" Her voice was harsh, icy, and sharp, and yet had a warm feminine tone. 

_-Yes... or it would seem that_ you_ wanted to see_ me...- 

"Well, you cannot blame me. One can only find your lair if they are an Element, related to you, or invited. Since I doubt I qualify for the former, I chose the latter." 

_-By trying to quicken Fate?- _

Her eyes turned cold at the last word. 

"My goal in life," she almost growled, like icicles being ground against one another, "is to _stop_ Fate..." 

There was a silence, and Shadow seemed to be bored of her display choosing simply to ignore it. 

_-So what did you wish to speak to me about?- _

"I wanted to discuss what will happen to the Youko's soul." 

_-We have already agreed on this. At least, your ancestor and I. There is nothing to discuss, child.- _

"No, there is. I have come to tell you-rather than argue-that his soul is ours." 

_-His soul was promised to me. You should know why, it was written in our pact. Ice agreed to it.- _

"He can cause problems. I want to keep my eye on him." 

_-I will watch him. I need him for the plan to work...- _

"We do not need to give him to your little child as a bribe. Your child's role in this is dispensable. Ice may have held you in high regards, but there are more efficient ways to accomplish the task..." 

_-Ice and I agreed to this, child. You have no place to meddle.- _

"As I said, your agreement overlooked the fact that your child is unneeded." 

_-He is, daughter of Ice. We must attack the Curse with mentality and physical powers... my child can accomplish the former, he has the power of a seer...- _

"But Youko also has empathy, though those fools do not seem to notice... and the fox is a more efficient way to break down the bastard child's mental defenses..." 

_-I hardly believe that Inari and Animal will stand for that...- _

"And giving him as a whore present to your child is more respectable?" 

_-I am not handing him over as a 'whore present', watch your mouth, child. I am simply giving my child what **you** promised him years ago. It is your responsibility...- _

She glared at him, anger and embarrassment barely hidden behind her crystal eyes. 

"It is not my fault he believed me when I told him I would give him the 'Weakness'. How was I to know that the weakness was Inari's own son?" 

_-And it is not my fault that you are unsatisfied and paranoid with what has already been set. As for not knowing, I believe most would check what the trade off was before promising it.- _

"It matters not. I will not hand over the Youko's soul to you. We both know that you cannot call souls to you in your weakened state other than your own descendents. I, on the other hand, do have the strength to capture the Youko's soul. There is nothing to discuss." 

_-Do not anger me, Child of Ice...- _

"And what," she hissed, her eyes glinting as she started walking away, "can you do about it?" 

She quickly exited the cavern, knowing that she had angered Shadow as nobody had for millenniums... 

Yet not knowing what he was capable of doing to make her pay for it. 

~*~

_Hickory Dickory Dock,  
The bee buzzed round the clock,  
The clock struck five,   
She went to her hive,   
Hickory Dickory Dock! _

~*~

_Nonononononononononononono... _

His mind was in such chaos that he was vaguely amazed at his own outward expression of indifference. 

_He can't die, damn it... I have to help him... _

He felt as if his world was ending, yet his arms were simply crossed over his arms and his eyes watched in an almost bored fashion the battle before him. 

The damn raven was attacking Kurama. 

He was in silent awe of himself as he hadn't grimaced even once, or winced when blood sputtered out of the Kitsune. 

_I have to help him... _

Hiei felt his own fingers twitched on his arm, touching the cursed bandage as his mind willed him to release the Black Dragon and destroy that which dared touch the Youko. 

Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it, for his other consciousness was holding him back from it... 

_//Why do you have to help him? He will die anyways, he will betray us. You are cursed, fool. We are cursed. If we help him, more damnation will befall him. Why do we have to help him? Why do you want to help him? What always happens to those we help? They die. They die. Why do we have to help him? They always die.// _

Another bomb went off, and the redhead screamed. He panicked. 

_But we have to try-maybe he's different. He must be different... _

More blood. It felt as if he could only see red. It felt as if there was only red... that beautiful red hair drenched in crimson liquid... A bomb went off under his feet, and the fox could no longer run. 

_//We are cursed. They always die. They die. Why do we have to help him?// _

The black haired bastard was laughing, mocking him. He couldn't hear him. He just knew something was different this time. There were too many bombs this time... 

_We have to help him. I have to help him. Please, please, please... _

Kurama looked so determined... 

_//He will betray us. They always betray us. They always die. They die. How is he different? Why do we have to help him?// _

A green light blasted towards the Kitsune... 

_He... he will not betray us. Please... please don't let him die. I have to help him. Please. We have to help him. Please, please, please, please,pleasepleaseplease... _

And a purple one responded, setting off something in the crow's chest. A plant burst out of nowhere, and he unconsciously identified it: A Bloodsucker Plant. He watched as the life was drained out of Karasu... and the same happen to Kurama, the plant feeding off both their energies. 

_//How is he different? They always betray us... how is he different?// _

He fell forward, unconscious. So horribly limp that Hiei felt fear dwell inside him. 

_Because... because... _

Hours seemed to pass in those moments... 

_Because... _

Then his eyes grew a bit wide, the only outward sign of his surprise, as Kurama moved. 

And as relief washed over him as the fox stood. 

But to anybody watching, he was as impassive as ever, the only sign of acknowledgement to the kitsune's awesome feat a simple smirk, and his trademark statement. 

"Hn." 

But still, as the relief washed over him, he wondered why he felt as if Karasu was still staring at him. As if the crow was still alive... 

As if Kurama's battle was not over yet. 

But further yet, he wondered what the answer to the question was... 

_//How is he different?// _

~*~

_And you don't seem the lying kind,  
A shame then I can read your mind,  
And all the things that I read there,  
Candle lit smile that we both share,  
And you know I don't mean to hurt you,   
But you know that it means so much,  
And you don't even feel a thing..._

~*~

It was strange how he was used to the sensation. 

Sure, he had been dead before, but it had been more uncertain and frightful last time. He had felt like he might just float away or melt into the atmosphere before he could accomplish what he'd wanted to. 

This time, he felt confident, and somehow, he felt as if he were taking stable and physical steps towards the cave, rather than just floating there as he was in actuality. 

Perhaps he had just gotten accustomed to death, coming near it so often? 

He did not even have to think of where he was going, something was leading him yet again, and this time, he knew he was 'on time'. 

He found himself in the cave he'd visited so many years ago, and wished he could inhale. He was sure the air would be sweet, and fill his lungs like a delectable toxin. 

_-Ah, you are here...- _

/Yes... it seems I am./ 

-Do you know why I called you here?- 

/Should I?/ 

-Perhaps.- 

/Well, I don't./ 

-...I see your Seer powers have not come back to you yet...- 

/I lost most of them when reincarnated./ 

-No, child, you did not. You simply tried to forget them... did you hate them so much?- 

/Hate them...?/ 

A thoughtful pause. Her remembered foreseeing deaths of those he loved, foreseeing betrayals that he could not change... He remembered his first life... 

_** (He's a monster! He's not one of us! He knew that Kou would die before he did... he must have cursed him to death! He sees things that aren't there, he hears things that aren't said! He cannot be one of us! Look at the color of his eyes! Purple! No human can have purple eyes! He must be a monster! We will kill him tonight! We will kill him...)**_

/Perhaps, perhaps I did.../ 

-Well, child. You must regain them. You have a job to accomplish...- 

/A job? And who says I will cooperate?/ 

-I am willing to offer you a... shall we say... payment?- 

/What is this 'payment' you speak of?/ 

-A certain fox... a certain fox's soul...- 

An undignified chuckle resounded from the crow's soul. 

/Someone once promised me the same thing, and I do not plan to fall for that again./ 

-Ah, but that 'Someone' is whom you are helping me get back at.- 

/Oh?/ 

-Sometimes, you must discipline children... if they get too far out of line...- 

/I think.../

Karasu's soul materialized into his body's form, translucent, but smirking. 

_/I like the way you think./ _

-As they say, like father like son.- 

/But first.../ 

-Hm?- 

/If I am your son, why was I born to Ningenkai?/ 

-The worlds used to be one. You were born in an isolated part of the world, where humans had found refuge. Soon after, Ningekai broke off of Makai, and you were, in a sense, 'stranded' there.- 

/Why was I not born with youkai powers, then?/ 

-You were, child. That is how you ended up at Makai on that one night... the night they tried to kill you and you fled. Your youki created a portal, and you escaped to Makai... thought it was not a particularly good refuge to choose.- 

/If I was born a youkai, then why was I isolated so in Makai? Was I not a normal youkai?/ 

The issue was more personal, a question he'd asked himself so many times at night. The thing he'd wondered over and over when he'd first entered Makai... 

_ **(If I'm one of them, why won't they accept me?)**_

-No...- 

A wistful sign, 

_-You, my child... are a Forbidden Child... _

...and a Forbidden Child can never have peace or acceptance...- 

~*~

_ "There is always a reason for the Forbidden to be Forbidden..." _

~*~

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell,  
I know right now you can't tell,  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see,  
A different side of me,  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired,  
I know right now you don't care,  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me,  
And how I used to be... _

Me. 

~*~

"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!" 

"Eh... five more minutes..." The demigod's head shifted to the left as he murmured. 

"Mou!" Botan pouted, noting that the drool on Koenma's face was not very attractive. Well, we can't have that, now can we? She snapped her fingers and grabbed her oar. She could fix that problem... 

_THWAP!! _

"OW!" 

Koenma, now sporting a throbbing 'wound', glared at the grim reaper. 

"Are you awake now?" 

"No, I think you have to hit me a few more times." 

_THWAP! THWAP! THWAP! THWAPPPP!!!!! _

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M AWAKE, OKAY?!" 

"Oh. That's good. I just had to have you stamp some papers." Botan smiled sweetly, once again defying the grim reaper stereotype. 

Koenma muttered something about women being manipulative and the evil of the afterlife, then stopped when Botan fingered her oar menacingly. 

"Fine, fine. Hand me the Enma-damned papers." 

"You know you just mocked your own father." 

"Oh, shut up." 

"That's not very nice..." Her fingers played on the end of her oar. 

"Please, be quiet as I try to complete this task you have beset on me." He rolled his eyes as she nodded approvingly. 

_Thump. _

He hated that sound. The sound of the damned stamp hitting yet another form. A sound he'd heard so many times that he swore he would go insane, and yet knew he wouldn't

_Thump. _

Thump. 

He wished it were still the Dark Tournament. Yes, he had had to risk his life (sort of) but it was better than this. 

_Thump. _

Thump. 

He thought about the tournament, ignoring the expression of boredom on Botan's face, urging him to go faster. She probably wanted to get on her break to go see that human miko... 

_Thump. _

Thump. 

He noticed that a few of the forms were paperwork for those who had died at the Dark Tournament. Most of which victims of the Toguro Team... 

_Thump. _

Thump. 

Thump. 

A few moments, and many more stamps later, he finished off the stack. 

"Thank you Koenma-sama~~! I'm off on my break now, okay?" 

"Okay Botan..." He muttered, finding that his nap was long lost. 

Then, something occurred to him. 

"Wait, Botan?" The grim reaper stopped in her tracks, annoyance playing lightly on her features. 

"Yes?" 

"...were those all of the Dark Tournament forms?" 

"Yes. And some other regular deaths." 

"...all of them?" 

"Yes, Koenma-sama. All of them." She was obviously resisting the urge to tap her foot. 

"...Botan, can I take another look at those?" 

"Su~re Koenma-sama." She signed and walked back over to his desk, handing him the papers. 

Immediately, he snatched them from her and skimmed through them. 

His face turned pale, and Botan finally felt that something was seriously wrong. His eyes showed their true age, something that would have looked comical in any other situation, but was frightening at the moment. 

"Ko...Koenma-sama?" 

"Botan..." 

"H...hai?" 

There was an awkward silence as he finished looking through all of the forms. He turned his face up to her, and whispered almost inaudibly. 

"Where are Karasu's papers?" 

~*~

End Chapter Fourteen.  
You may have to remember the thing about how you can enter Shadow's cave. It's pretty important later on.  
Hiei is finally noticing his feelings for Kurama, ne? Slow little fire demon...  
I really found it amusing when rereading this chapter that Shadow and Karasu (after Karasu dies) sound like a father and son getting reacquainted over a counseling session. All awkward and such. XD

I'm scaring myself. This is the third update... this week.

I would like to thank my koi (Callisto Firestarter) for beta reading this chapter!

_"...well...either the world is ending, or this proves that anything can be done..."  
"I vote for the world ending."  
"...me too"_

R&R Onegai, no flames. 


End file.
